Destino Carmesí
by AmbarHiwatari
Summary: La luna se torna carmesí, dos destinos estan sellados a pesar de no saberlo. La verdad puede ser dura pero todo puede cambiar. KaixRei, TakaxMax Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**_Notas de autora: Los personajes son de Takao aoki, por lo tanto no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Solo los use para mi historia._**

 ** _disfruten._**

* * *

Capitulo 1 Sellando Uniones

La familia Kon era una tribu muy respetada, tenia un extenso dominio sobre varias tierras chinas y alianzas con otros clanes. Su líder Xian Kon esperaba ansioso la llegada de su primogénito, ya había tenido dos desilusiones. Su esposa había perdido a dos herederos por falta de atención temprana, estaba seguro que ahora si tendría suerte. Los ancianos predijeron que el más alto descendiente del clan estaba por nacer próximo al siguiente evento astral. Y ese evento seria en dos meses, cuando la luna llena este en su máximo esplendor en el cielo y las estrellas se alineasen con ella.

Xian Se acerco para acariciar el vientre de esposa, aun cuando tuviera muchas cosas por hacer, la tarde era enteramente dedicada a ella. El embarazo le sentaba de maravilla pero estaba perdiendo vitalidad. Ella se mantenía todo el tiempo en su habitación y pocas veces salía a sentir un poco de aire fresco en los jardines. Por su jerarquía era cuidada al máximo, sus sirvientes se encargaban de ayudarle en todo cuanto necesitase y era atendida por los mejores curanderos del pueblo.

El día llego, los curanderos ayudaron al alumbramiento y todos en el clan sabían que esa noche, mientras la luna estaba resplandeciendo en lo alto, el descendiente más poderoso de los Kon nació. Xian se acerco a su esposa cargando el pequeño bulto que le habían entregado momentos antes y beso la frente de su amor. Ello lo sostuvo unos instantes, beso sus rosadas mejillas

-bienvenido al mundo Rei – susurro y el pequeño durmió plácidamente al lado de su madre.

El festejo duro toda una semana, los entrenamientos pararon y todo fue alegría por tener al fin a su heredero esperado.

Sin embargo, no todo pudo ser como se pensó. Rei Kon efectivamente era el que poseía el aura más poderosa de su aldea, todos esperaban que fuera el siguiente gran líder. El poderoso tigre que cuidaría el futuro de su clan y mantuviera el linaje, sin embargo la naturaleza y los dioses habían elegido que el seria un docel. Aquello no podía explicarse, Xian hablo con los ancianos y ninguno supo darle respuesta. Un docel no debería tener esa aura, ese poder.

Los doceles eran hombres como cualquier otro en cuanto a aspecto físico, pero dentro de si, podían engendrar vida. Esa era una cualidad exclusiva de su clan. Sus poderes además de llevar genes de guerreros poderosos, llenos de la más potente vitalidad jamás encontrada. También poseían el don de dar vida a través de hombres. Hasta ahora, todos los grandes lideres y sus primogénitos habían sido varones sin ningún docel en la línea, Rei era el primero.

Para Xian Kon el aura de su hijo era solo un indicio, los dioses se equivocaron y el no desperdiciaría ese poder. Rei fue criado como todos los varones de la aldea. Su padre y madre jamás hablaron sobre su condición porque todo el mundo podía sentir la presencia poderosa del pequeño, confirmando que el era especial y mas aun un digno heredero.

Los años pasaron y desgraciadamente Lia Kon murió cuando Rei tenía 10 años. Tras la perdida de su mujer, Xian se dedico al cuidado de su Hijo, los ancianos le sugirieron conseguir una segunda esposa, eso le ayudaría con la crianza de su hijo y le daría mas libertad para proteger el clan. Dos años pasaron para que se decidiera a desposar a un Joven docel presentado por uno de los clanes aliados y con quien rápidamente encontró la estabilidad emocional para continuar su liderazgo. La guerra estaba comenzando nuevamente, invadían sus tierras desde el norte. Así que para evitar que su pueblo se viera afectado por la perdida innecesaria de guerreros, viajo hacia las tierras del clan Mizuhara. El plan era intentar hablar de manera civilizada evitando así que los dominios se vieran afectados.

Pero el Clan Hiwatari quería los dominios del norte y habían comenzado a atacar a los Mizuhara sin compasión. El reino estaba casi en ruinas para cuando Xian llego a los 3 días. Los aliados se asustaron y llamaron a una reunión para que todos los clanes pudieran encontrar una solución. Se acordó que los Mizuhara sobrevivientes serian llevados al reino Kinomiya y ahí tendrían asilo. Entre ambos clanes había acuerdos y uno de los herederos estaría protegido en el lugar. Xian solicito hablar con los Hiwatari. Estos al principio se negaron por la simple razón de que no les importaba mantener alianzas. Ellos se consideraban capaces de tener lo que querían pero habían escuchado historias y llegar a los Kon no había sido fácil. Volter acepto la reunión solo con el líder de los Kon. Los ancianos le aconsejaron que no se fiara del todo, pues había malos presagios rondando el clan invasor.

La reunión se llevo a cabo pero Volter quería todo el reino Kon incluyendo la raza para ser dominada por el clan Hiwatari. El chino negó todo aquello, ellos eran invasores y las tierras les pertenecían a todos sus aliados. Tenían los guerreros necesarios para poder pelear pero no era necesaria la violencia. Intentaron llegar a un acuerdo ya que para Xian solo un Heredero Kon podía reinar esas tierras. El líder Hiwatari se lo pensó, su consejeros hablaron en un idioma que no entendió del todo el chino y espero.

-De acuerdo, si hay un heredero con sangre Kon que pueda tener hijos, entonces podremos evitar la guerra, pero me asegurare de que en verdad existe. Tengo un nieto y aun esta en entrenamiento, el enlace de ambos será para el cumpleaños número 17 de mi nieto. –

-Así será entonces –

-quiero que me asegures que tu hijo es capaz de tener hijos. Todos temen a sus poderes y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme por mentiras.-

-Es un Docel, puedo asegurarlo. Es difícil que entienda esta condición porque solo en nuestra raza se puede nacer con esta capacidad. Si quiere confirmarlo no me opondré a ello. Hay muchos doceles en nuestro pueblo. Pueden quedarse ahora con las tierras Mizuhara, pero no van a dar un paso más. Mi hijo aun esta en etapa de entrenamiento, es docel pero yo lo trato como el siguiente sucesor, ha sido entrenado por sus fuertes poderes, al regresar empezara su adiestramiento como docel.-

-Me parece perfecto. Que se haga el tratado entonces. –

Dos días pasaron y ambos clanes firmaron el acuerdo. Los Kinomiya, los Mizuhara y los Kon, Cedían las tierras de los Mizuhara a los Hiwatari. En un futuro, el líder de ambas partes tendría que ser un Hiwatari – Kon para mantener ambos clanes en paz. De lo contrario los Hiwatari invadirán las tierras apoderándose de todos los clanes involucrados.

Xian regreso a su tierra e inmediatamente solicito a su pareja que enseñara a su hijo lo necesario para ser un docel digno, como lo era el. Aquella petición extraño tanto a su esposo que aun con dudas en su mente hizo lo que le indico su esposo. Rei no entendía porque ahora de las batallas tendría que aprender la ceremonia del te y todas las cosas que hacían varios doceles. Sin mucho reclamo termino cediendo con la condición de que le dejaran unas horas libres para poder continuar con su entrenamiento de guerrero. Su padre no se negó, le permitió hacerlo si demostraba que podía ser también un docel ejemplar.

Rei cumplió los 16 años y ese día había terminado sus prácticas. Ahora estaba siendo peinado por el grupo de sirvientes a su cuidado, lucia un traje chino de seda color blanco y sus pantalones habituales en color negro. Su cabello estaba suelto así que por donde lo vieran parecía mas una hermosa chica, su padre entro a su habitación y al verle recordó a su difunta esposa, haciendo que su corazón sintiera anhelo por verla nuevamente a su lado.

-Rei, dentro de unos días llegara un clan poderoso con el cual tenemos un acuerdo –

-lo se, todos hablan de ello. – Rei suspiro y dejo que su sirviente terminara de arreglar su cabello en una trenza. Después se levanto para hablar de frente con su padre

\- quiero que estés listo y te prepares para recibirlos como se te ha enseñado –

-Padre, me estas pidiendo imposibles. Esos sujetos quieren quitarnos nuestras tierras. Te lo han dicho mil veces, ¿porque cedes a esto?-

-Rei - corto su padre - No me hagas repetirte lo que ya sabes –

Rei solo desvió la mirada y asintió. – simplemente no lo entiendo –

-Algún día lo harás. Tienes la misma mirada de tu madre. Bueno, me iré ahora, tienes a Lee si necesitas algo. El seguirá entrenándote –

-no es algo que me agrade. –

-Debes hacerle caso, lee es un buen docel y te enseñara lo mas que pueda –

-ya deja de repetirme eso. Preferiría acompañarte a quedarme para ser "un mejor docel" –

-es tu deber con el clan. Te veré en unos días. –

El mayor de los Kon salió de la habitación, tenía que partir hacia los dominios de los Kinomiya para poder reunirse con los líderes. Ellos estarían presentes cuando el enlace fuera realizado. Todos ansiaban el gran evento, todos menos uno. Rei.

Su padre le había explicado lo del matrimonio concertado, pero en su mente la sola idea de servir a un hombre como pareja en plan de "ser la mujer" como el le llamaba no era la mejor opción. Había optado por escapar y conocer un poco mas allá de lo que se le había destinado. Entendía que era el mas poderoso peleador conocido hasta ahora en el linaje de los KON su único crimen era ser docel y esa condición no le detendría. Tomo un par de cosas y escapando de su guardia personal, se perdió en las profundidades del bosque. Debía hacerles entender que él, Rei Con era el más fuerte y hábil.

Pasaron 3 días en los que dejo el pueblo, todos en la aldea estaban preocupados, pues los Hiwatari vendrían por una boda y no podían tenerla sin uno de los prometidos.

Rei se detuvo a descansar en un paraje solitario cerca de una cascada. Acampo ahí, tomo una ducha, pesco la comida y después de cenar, se acostó para ver las estrellas. Esos días de Vacaciones como el las llamaba habían sido maravillosos, el viaje era algo que se le había negado por ser heredero y pocas veces salía de la gran casa. Ahora podía relajarse y ser el mismo.

-Creo que te perdiste –

Escucho una voz no muy lejos de ahí, unos ojos color rubí aparecieron desde lo alto de un árbol. Dio un salto y se puso a su lado. Rei inmediatamente se levanto para ponerse en posición de combate.

-No tienes derecho de decir eso. ¿Quién eres? –

-cálmate, solo estoy de paso. Estaba cerca de aquí y sentí una presencia algo fuerte – le miro de arriba abajo -Eres diferente, la ropa que usas no es muy común –

La ropa, obviamente Rei tomo lo primero que encontró a modo de comodidad. Pero ciertamente era exclusiva del clan.

-Eso no te importa –

-Tienes toda la razón. – El extraño se acerco a orillas de la cascada, para tomar un poco de agua y tras quitarse la ropa simplemente se metió al agua de un salto. Sin importarle siguiera ser visto. Rei sacudió su cabeza pensando en la locura recién vista y se acerco a donde había saltado el extraño.

-este sujeto esta loco. A esta hora el agua debe de estar mas que fría. – dijo para si mismo – Hey, Te vas a congelar, a estas horas el agua esta muy Fría- Le grito

El sujeto mencionado estaba ahora cerca de la cascada, desde su lugar simplemente le sonrío antes de sumergirse de nueva cuenta y apareció cerca de el, a la orilla del lago. Rei alzo una ceja y cruzo los brazos.

-¿sabes que a esa temperatura te puedes congelar? – el sujeto solo rio.

-De donde vengo el agua esta a temperaturas mucho mas bajas. Esto para mi es como agua tibia.- dijo y salió de un salto, camino unos pasos deteniéndose enfrente el chino. Este continuaba con la misma expresión.

-¿y eso te da el derecho de no tener pudor? - el chino se inclino para tomar las ropas que antes el extraño había dejado tiradas y se las lanzo. –

-¿disculpa? - Rei se dio la media vuelta y regreso a donde tenia sus cosas. El extraño comenzó a vestirse mientras le seguía – Esto es un lugar abierto y no debería de importar eso. –

-Dilo por ti, hay quienes si tienen educación. Supongo que "de donde vienes" no te educaron –

Nuevamente escucho una pequeña risa de burla, lo cual encendió su estado de ánimo. Simplemente se acomodo en su cama provisional e ignoro al sujeto.

-¿No tienes miedo de que te ataque? –

-Puedo defenderme cuando quiera –

-¿Y ahora? –

-estoy ignorándote, no tienes suficiente fuerza para enfrentarme-

-Oh, valla. Tenemos un problema entonces. –

Rei se sentó exasperado, dándose cuenta de que el sujeto estaba echado a su lado mirando el cielo.

-Deberías irte –

\- no puedes obligarme –

Y era cierto, ambos estaban en un lugar que no conocía. No sabia si aun estaba dentro del dominio de sus tierras o bien el de alguno de los aliados. Suspiro resignado y se acostó nuevamente, imitando a su acompañante inesperado mirando el cielo.

La platica no era necesaria, inexplicablemente no sentía esa aura peligrosa cuando alguien esta dispuesto a atacar. Bostezo un par de veces y el chino se dejo llevar por el cansancio.

Al hacerlo, el chico de al lado se percato de aquella tranquilidad que poco a poco invadió el bosque. Desvío la mirada a su lado notando que su acompañante nocturno se había quedado dormido. Tenia un gran aura rondándole y eso lo llevo hasta el.

Kai era un Hiwatari y como tal había sido entrenado a conciencia. Lo que hacia a Kai especial era su guardián, Heredado de su clan. Dranzer le proporcionaba la fortaleza y dominio del fuego, ninguno en su tierra era capaz de dominarlo. Su madre murió al darlo a luz y su padre había escapado de su destino al morir su esposa. Dejando solo al pequeño con su abuelo, quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad de criarlo a su manera. En su infancia fue criado por los mismos sirvientes y careció del amor familiar. Cuando cumplió los 5 años fue sometido al entrenamiento físico intenso, sobre todo en los climas extremos de bajas temperaturas. Cuando cumplió los 12 empezó a tomar parte de las reuniones de su abuelo con los líderes, participando como estratega. Volter estaba orgulloso de su nieto y confiaba en que él seria el próximo Hiwatari en el poder siguiendo sus pasos.

Pero Kai tenía otro tipo de idea. Hace unos días escucho que fue vendido para poder conseguir el poder de los Kon, su abuelo le había comprometido sin siquiera preguntarle. Tenía tan solo 16 años a punto de cumplir los 17 en menos de un mes y había escapado porque sentía que no quería atarse a una persona. Tenia ya varios días andando de un lugar a otro, había encontrado un par de villas y clanes que tenían poderes inusuales. Cerca de su ultima parada, fue cuando sintió la presencia de Rei, le estudio a lo lejos y solo viéndole desde el árbol se dio cuenta del gran poder que emanaba de el, aunque parecía una criatura de lo mas sencilla, algo en el no le dejaba apartar la mirada. Debía ser cuidadoso pues para poder saber en realidad sobre su naturaleza debía aparentar ser un extranjero. Por primera vez se permitió relajarse y observar detenidamente al chico a su lado. No tenia la apariencia de un guerrero, aunque su aura fuera así de poderosa como se siente, su cuerpo físicamente parecía normal, su cabello era largo y usualmente los hombres no lo usaban así. Quizás tradiciones de su clan, o quizás solo por gusto pensó. Poco a poco también se quedo dormido.

La mañana siguiente, Rei despertó como cualquier otro día. Si bien no era la misma comodidad a la que estaba acostumbrado, le encantaba despertarse con el aroma a fresco y húmedo del bosque. Levanto sus cosas y comenzó a andar nuevamente, antes de irse se giro para darse cuenta que no había dormido solo, sin embargo no había rastro del forastero. Se acerco a la orilla del lago para buscarle pero nada.

Estaba por continuar su camino cuando se lo encontró a sus espaldas asustándolo por la repentina presencia.

-Debes dejar de asustar a las personas- menciono el chino

El ruso simplemente se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

-no es mi culpa que seas un gato asustadizo –

-no me llames así. – Re le rodeo y continúo con su camino, el extraño le seguía a pocos pasos y parecía comer una fruta.- Deja de seguirme –

El sujeto no contesto, siguió sus pasos y no importaba lo que hiciera siempre estaba cerca de el. Rei no entendía como podía seguirle de aquella forma. Para cualquiera esa caminata, la forma de escabullirse habría sido efectiva, pero ese extraño no se le había apartado más de 5 metros. Cansado se detuvo y le miro de frente.

-¿Por qué estas siguiéndome? – el ruso mantuvo su mirada fija en el chino y ladeo la cabeza

-porque quiero –

-Pues estas comenzando a molestarme, ¿que puedo hacer para que dejes de seguirme? –

\- mmmm – el ruso pareció pensarlo - Muéstrame como peleas –

-Créeme de todas las cosas eso es lo que menos quieres –

-Oh, temes que pueda dañarte gatito –

-La provocación no es un buen recurso, sin embargo como no veo otra salida hagámoslo – Rei dejo sus cosas en un árbol cerca, sujeto bien su cabello y se puso en posición, Kai le observo detenidamente se dio cuenta que su defensa estaba totalmente cerrada. No había por donde atacar primero así que opto por la segunda opción.

-Muy malo, así que tenemos un gatito adiestrado – comenzó a rodearle midiendo el terreno al cual estaba por meterse

\- por tu bien, será mejor que dejes de llamarme así – Rápidamente Rei uso al máximo la velocidad para impactar un golpe directo al abdomen del extraño, este por su rápido movimiento logro sujetar su puño antes de tocar la zona y simplemente sonrío sujetando su mano. Ambos estaban muy cerca.

\- valla valla, mejor de lo que esperaba. Kot – ambos sonrieron, Kai le aparto usando un poco de fuerza, nuevamente Rei se dejo ir para golpear su pecho en una palmada limpia, Kai le sujeto la muñeca antes de proyectar en su objetivo, el chino le dio la espalda aun con su mano atrapada y le empujo de un codazo, haciendo que le soltase. Kai uso su peso para detener el trayecto que iba directo hacia un árbol.

-Resistes mucho, pero la pregunta es ¿porque no me estas atacando?- menciono el chino.

Kai sostenía su costado y solo se dedicaba a ver sus movimientos.

-Eres bueno Kot, pero lamento decirte que conmigo topaste pared. No soy como los de tu aldea.-

-créeme, tampoco soy como ellos –

-De eso ya me di cuenta. – justo en ese momento, Kai utilizo toda su velocidad para atacarle por el costado, Rei lo evadió sin problemas, eso era lo esperado por el ruso, con dicho movimiento Kai se deslizo hacia abajo saliendo de su rango de visión por breves segundos, una patada baja hizo que un Rei sorprendido estuviera a punto de caer, sus buenos reflejos le ayudaron apoyándose con sus manos giro para ponerse en cuclillas, pero nuevamente Kai se adelanto al movimiento y le sujeto por el cuello alzándolo. – Perdiste

\- Atacar por la espalda no es valido – alcanzo apenas susurrar

\- di lo que quieras Kot, pero te gane – menciono el ruso muy cerca de su oído.

-aun tengo muchas sorpresas por mostrarte – con su mano libre Rei impulso toda su energía para soltar el golpe en un costado de Kai, este salió disparado hacia atrás chocando con el árbol que antes había evadido. Una vez recuperado, Rei se acerco, esperaba no haberse excedido en el acumulo de energía, pero le sorprendió ver que Kai estaba rodeado por una burbuja rojiza de aire, la cual había servido de amortiguador. Esta se desvaneció al instante dejando al ruso intacto. Rei cruzo los brazos y se quedo observando al aun extraño para el.

\- Es un punto para mi, vamos en empate – dijo y Rei se dejo caer delante de el sentándose.

\- Cuando quieras te doy la revancha Kot, pero ahora tengo hambre – Kai le imito y sujeto su brazo, al parecer el golpe si había ocasionado un poco de secuelas. Rei se acerco y miro el brazo

\- creo que solo se disloco un poco tu hombro. – sin decir nada lo empujo y sonó un crack. Kai soporto el dolor emitiendo solo un pequeño sonido de queja. –si te hubiera dicho seria peor, la mente es muy poderosa con los dolores. – Rei le sonrío y se levanto de su lugar – Iré a buscar algo para comer, creo que vi un rio cerca. Iré por agua también.

\- Te vas a perder otra vez Kot –

Rei le miro – no se que significa esa palabra, pero estoy pensando que ya se lo que significa, si no quieres el otro hombro lastimado abstente de llamarme así. – Kai rio nuevamente y simplemente se recargo en el árbol. Rei junto las cosas de ambos y las dejo al lado del ruso.

-Te diste cuenta ¿que no se tu nombre y por eso te llamo así? –

-Tienes razón puedo solucionar eso, pero tu tendrás que decirme también tu nombre-

-Es un trato justo – menciono Kai, entonces Rei se acerco inclinándose a su altura, coloco una tela húmeda sobre su hombro, el agua estaba fresca y ayudo un poco con el malestar del ruso. – Alexei – había pensado un nombre lo más rápido posible. Decir que era un Hiwatari podría traerle problemas en unas tierras desconocidas.

\- Fai - sonrío levemente y entonces Se levanto – regreso en seguida. – Rei sabía que no debía delatarse, alguien podría darse cuenta y entonces tendría que volver si supieran quien era realmente.

El chino se retiro y Kai se permitió cerrar los ojos para poder concentrarse. El dolor había empezado poco a poco a desaparecer gracias a su rápida curación. Había algo en el ambiente que le hacia sentirse tranquilo, respiro profundamente confirmando que el aroma proveniente de aquella tela le pertenecía al chino. Sonrío para si, aquella había sido una de las peleas con más dificultad que había tenido en su corta vida y le agradaba. Tener un rival a su altura le gustaba.

Rei volvió poco tiempo después, había conseguido un poco de comida ya preparada, no muy lejos de ahí había un pequeño pueblo y la comida caliente les iría bien.

-¿donde encontraste eso? – cuestiono el ruso.

-hay un pueblo a pocos pasos de aquí, asi que pude conseguir algo ya preparado. Es parte de la aldea Kinomiya por lo que supe. Estamos cerca de los límites con la aldea Mizuhara.-

-Mh…-

Kai no dijo nada, asi que Rei siguió comiendo sin darle importancia.

-¿De donde vienes? Tu nombre no es muy común- menciono el chino

-¿si? Bueno, vengo del norte, donde solo hay Hielo y mientras más lejos estoy de aquel lugar mejor me siento-

Rei le miro extrañado, era casi como el se sentía, con ganas de alejarse del mundo en el que vivía. Sin embargo, sabía que aquello no duraría. Estaban cerca de los grandes lideres y tenían que moverse de lo contrario el solo se delataría.

-Debo irme de aquí al anochecer, estarán siguiéndome si me quedo. –

-¿tienes problemas con la Ley Kot? – Rei no le dio importancia a como le llamaba, daba igual. Estaba más preocupado por el hecho de verse descubierto por los líderes.

\- Solo digamos que si me encuentran, me encerraran obvio que tendrá grandes consecuencias. No me preguntes más por favor. Si no quieres que también te encierren, sugiero que sigas tu camino.-Rei siguió comiendo en silencio. Kai le observo detenidamente era obvio que el chino no quería volver de donde viniese y estaba buscando una salida.

-No me iré solo. Si quieres irte te seguiré, aun tengo cuentas pendientes que arreglar contigo. Así que una vez que terminemos la comida, partiremos hacia los límites. Tengo entendido que ahora las tierras Mizuhara pertenecen a los Hiwatari. De lo que sea estés escapando no podrán entrar a ese lado. ¿No es así? Pasaremos también esas tierras hacia el norte – Menciono el ruso con tranquilidad. Rei le observo, tenia razón. Aunque era demasiado arriesgado encontrarse con los Hiwatari el principal motivo de su escape, dentro de sus tierras no podrían encontrarle. Podría ser libre unos días más hasta que sucedieran dos cosas: que le encontrasen o fuera visto por los enemigos. De todas maneras ya había perdido la esperanza. Pasara lo que pasara tendría que cumplir su destino. No quería la extinción de su clan y su nobleza ya estaba reprochándole el haberse ido de su aldea. Suspiro y junto sus cosas pues había terminado de comer.

-Creo que tiene sentido. Es mejor a volver al menos por ahora –

Kai le imito tomando sus pertenencias, ambos se pusieron en marcha. Pasaron los limites cerca de la media noche, según pudieron confirmar no había mucho del rastro de los Hiwatari. El ruso se había encargado de lleva a Rei lejos del paso donde se encontraba el clan, para que tampoco fuera visto. Sin embargo sabia que en por la cercanía podría ser detectado mas fácilmente. Pidió a Dranzer que escondiera un poco de su esencia para retrasar cualquier búsqueda que pudiera relacionarse con el y así evitar que le encontraran lo mas rápido posible.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Xian había vuelto a su aldea, Lee había informado que Rei desapareció. No había dejado una nota ni siquiera rastro así que armo un grupo de guerreros para poder encontrarlo. Comenzaba a preocuparse con el pasar de los días, ya que la boda estaba próxima y no había rastros de su hijo.

Por su parte Volter, conocía el carácter de su nieto. No le había tomado importancia a que Kai desapareciera cuando muchas veces anterior mente lo había hecho. Mientras el volviera para cumplir con el compromiso, no se alarmaría. Se dirigió a su pueblo y anuncio que se moverían hacia donde se realizaría la boda. Su escuadrón secreto buscaría a su nieto si fuese necesario pero, confiaba en que Kai volvería el día de la boda por su propio pie.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Acamparon cerca de un rio que les proveía de agua y alimento. Rei no le pregunto nada pero siempre estaba curioso sobre donde venia, Kai solo le contaba lo mas favorable que recordaba. Las tierras, los paisajes y el chino se conformaba tan solo con eso. Por su mente nunca paso que el podría ser uno de aquellos invasores. Paso una semana, Rei se despertó con cierto malestar en su abdomen. Se levanto y ducho en el rio como solía hacerlo cada mañana. Pero ni siquiera el agua logro calmar su dolor. Busco entre sus cosas y con horror se dio cuenta que había olvidado su medicina para aquellos casos. Sujeto su cabeza y empezó a buscar alguna solución. Aquellos dolores no eran comunes, solían doblarlo en agonía y dejarle en cama por mucho tiempo. La medicina que le daban calmaba su sufrir, le hacia dormir con tranquilidad mientras durase. Pero sin ella no sabia como manejarlo.

-Kot ¿estas bien? – Kai se había acercado a el, pues le miro acostado a medio día. Cuando Rei siempre era muy activo y a esas horas era común encontrarlo haciendo la comida.

-creo que hoy no podre hacer nada para comer. ¿Podrías ir a buscar algo? – el ruso asintió y se acerco a el para poner su mano en la frente del chino

-estas muy caliente. – Kai aparto su mano y se alejo para buscar un trapo y humedecerlo en el agua. Volvió y se lo coloco en la frente. Rei sintió la frescura de aquello, sonrío agradecido.- no te veo muy bien. Estas pálido. –

-Es normal. No te preocupes pasara.- el chino llevo su mano hacia su abdomen y sujeto con fuerza

-Eso no es normal. No creo que la comida te hiciera daño-

-no es por la comida, estaré bien. Alexei en serio… busca algo de comer cuando regrese estaré mejor.-

-no se porque no te creo. – justo en ese instante Kai se alarmo. Sintió varias esencias moverse y lo peor del caso, demasiado cerca. Rei se dio cuenta de su cara preocupada.

-¿Que sucede? –

-viene gente. Hay que movernos. – Kai junto sus pertenencias y se acerco a Rei. El chino apenas podía ponerse de pie, así que Kai le ayudo, sin pensarlo dos veces le sugirió subir a su espalda el le ayudaría o darían con ellos. Rei hizo caso. Kai corrió lo mas que podía, el chino no pesaba demasiado pero su cuerpo estaba emanando una aura demasiado calurosa para el. Empezó a abrumarle, porque al tenerlo cerca comenzó a darse cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía. Llego a un acantilado, vieron a su alrededor. No había caminos pero no muy lejos de ahí vio un lago, Kai no lo pensó dos veces, bajo con cuidado. Rei quien entonces se había dejado llevar por el agradable aroma del ruso, cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto. El movimiento y el sonido del corazón agitado del ruso le hicieron sentirse tranquilo, poco a poco dejo de sentir las presencias de quienes estaban cerca. Kai encontró una cueva un poco oculta entre los arboles, se introdujo y soltó a Rei. Este tomo sus cosas para acomodar su cama.

-Estas mejor Kot? – Rei se retorció nuevamente, haciendo que el ruso se acercara para ayudarle a recostarse. – iré por agua, debes tomar un poco y buscare comida. Nos retiramos demasiado de la última aldea pero puedo ir y venir rápidamente-

Rei asintió y cerró los ojos. – Solo ten cuidado – susurro

Kai sonrío internamente para el, salió de la cueva para buscar un poco de agua. Regreso con Rei y le ayudo a beber. Después de observar que estaba bien, salió nuevamente a buscar alimento. Tal vez hablaría con algunos aldeanos buscando la forma de poder ayudar al chino.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Xian no recibía noticias favorables de sus buscadores, además habían llegado del clan Mizuhara y Kinomiya a la aldea. Todos los preparativos estaban siendo elaborados para celebrar la gran boda.

-no creo que haya ido muy lejos. –

-Lee –

Su esposo atrajo su atención, ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaban tomando el te.

-Lo lamento, me sumergí en mis pensamientos. –

-Rei volverá, su deber es más importante. Deberías ya conocer a tu hijo –

-espero no haberme equivocado en esa decisión, pero me preocupa mas su condición. Es la fecha en la que tiene los dolores. No se llevo medicina debe estar sufriendo –

-es mas fuerte de lo que piensas y si conozco a tu hijo, se que volverá. Solo ten un poco de paciencia.-

Xian guardo silencio. Se despidió de el y salió hacia el consejo. Tenían que dar con su localización lo más antes posible. Los hiwatari también estaban avanzando.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai volvió de la aldea media hora después de que dejara a Rei en la cueva. Tenia comida para varios días y había comprado un par de mantas extra por si se necesitaba. Se acerco a Rei para tocar su frente, al contacto Rei abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada carmín de su compañero, no supo porque pero sintió sus mejillas sonrojar.

-Regrese Kot. – Kai ayudo a Rei para sentarse, recargándole en la pared de la cueva.

-bienvenido. – susurro apenas el chino

-Es la mejor bienvenida que me han dado – Rei sonrío por la ocurrencia – Traje un poco de sopa, creo que te ayudara y algunas medicinas para el dolor. Aunque no se que clase de dolor tienes. –

-gracias – sinceramente se sentía agradecido por las molestias que se había tomado el ruso para con el. Kai le ayudo a comer, le conto como fue su estadía en el pueblo.- creo que te dejaste ver demasiado.

-Tranquilo, nadie pareció notar que era de tierras lejanas – Rei suspiro aliviado y relajándose se recargo en el hombro de Kai. Este lo dejo para que descansara.

\- Es agradable…tu esencia -susurro

Kai no dijo nada, simplemente le acaricio la mejilla comprobando la temperatura, la cual no cedía. Nuevamente sintió esa oleada de calor emanando de Rei sintiéndose un poco sofocado. Sin pensarlo sintió su cuerpo arder al igual que su acompañante. Rei sintió un dolor intenso que le hizo doblarse, el ruso le abrazo.

-Esto es muy fuerte Fai, debemos llevarte con un medico –

-no…! Estaré bien... de verdad. – le suplico

-Pero mírate, cada vez esta incrementando mas el calor en tu cuerpo.-

Rei se quedo callado, no podía entender aquella reacción, le habían dado los dolores pero nunca había pensado que tendría temperatura. Cuando Kai se fue el dolor se había calmado y durmió tranquilamente. Ahora estaba con fiebre y solo sentía su cuerpo arder cuando el estaba cerca. "el"…pensó Rei y abrió los ojos preocupado.

-Fai? –

Pero Rei no respondió. Volvió a mirarlo y sentía que todo su ser estaba ardiendo. Kai al no recibir respuesta le sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos y le hizo que le mirar a los ojos.

-dime lo que estas pensando, por tu expresión te diste cuenta de algo –

Y entonces, todo sucedió rápido. Rei se perdió en la mirada de Kai, ese rojo profundo intenso y lleno de preocupación, cerro los ojos y le atrajo hacia el siguiendo sus impulsos. Kai apenas pudo detener el arranque antes de que se golpeasen con la pared. Correspondió aquel inesperado beso que le proporcionaba el chino, primero era algo demandante pero conforme les faltaba el aire, fueron mas pausados más lentos.

Rei se detuvo un instante y se quedo mirando el rostro de preocupación del ruso.

-Kot…-

-sh…no hables…si lo sientes, solo continua por favor. Si no, - hizo una pausa notando el dolor de lo que aquellas palabras le provocaban – si no sientes lo que yo… sal de aquí ahora.

Kai, levanto su mentón clavando su mirada en esos hermosos ojos ámbar, negó con la cabeza y se acerco nuevamente a besar esos labios. Había descubierto una nueva forma de sentir que nadie le había explicado y curiosamente su cuerpo se lo pedía. Le pedía tocar a ese chico delante de el…desde aquella noche en que dormía tranquilamente, supo que algo había cambiado. Se separo para mirarle nuevamente

-no voy a dejarte…Kot- sus labios ahora bajaron al cuello del chino, abriéndose paso por la prenda que este llevaba. Besando, mordiendo ligeramente, provocando suaves sonidos salieran de la boca de Rei.

Sus cuerpos se entendían, Rei intuyo que eran los cambios dentro de el por su condición, al estar cerca de su compañero las hormonas lo reconocieron haciendo que fuera mas intolerante su estado. Era el preludio de su celo y su cuerpo se lo estaba exigiendo. Por eso es que la temperatura de ambos aumentaba, sus cuerpos eran compatibles. Se estaban llamando entre si.

El aroma proveniente del chino estaba volviendo loco a Kai, había apresurado sus movimientos, le coloco debajo de el en el lugar que antes Rei dormía. Se deslizo para saborear más de su cuerpo, dejándole completamente desnudo. Rei no podía dejar sus manos quietas y tentaba de vez en cuando el cuerpo del ruso, aquel que ya había visto en la cascada, dándose cuenta que era tan atractivo como recordaba.

Rei Gemía por las caricias del ruso y sintió su cuerpo relajarse cada vez que este le rosara su parte intima, porque solo lo hacia con su boca alrededor sin tocarla directamente. Kai estaba extasiado por la suave piel del chino, podría quedarse horas solo acariciándolo, sacando esos suspiros.

-Eres hermoso…me gusta tu piel.- Rei se estremeció. La voz de Kai sonaba tremendamente sexi, le incitaba a querer escucharlo más

\- Alexei… deja de jugar….- El chino se levanto para colocarse enzima de el, mientras lo besaba. – ¿alguna vez, has estado con alguien así? – La sola idea de su respuesta hacia a Rei sentirse mal, pero no le importaba, deseaba sentirlo.

-Kot, estas delirando por la fiebre.- Kai beso su cuello sintiendo que en cualquier momento todo su ser explotaría, Rei sintió como sus partes se rozaban y comenzó con un vaivén suave para provocarlo, deseaba escucharlo mas con esa voz.

-solo contesta.- se inclino para besar el hombro del ruso, aspirando su aroma. Esperando respuesta

-No – Dijo Kai y llevo su mano a la parte trasera del chino, notando la humedad que salía de el. – Eres el primero –

Aquello hizo sentir a Rei lo suficientemente extasiado, su primera vez, era la primera vez de el. Algo que ambos compartirían. El ruso comenzó a preparar la entrada del chino, no fue difícil pues la condición de este lo permitía sin ningún inconveniente. El dulce juego de rosarse estaba tornándose mas y mas intenso, seguían sus instintos así que Kai tomo la iniciativa para recostarlo en las mantas nuevamente, poco a poco fue introduciéndose en el. Rei olvido los espasmos que tenia, todo se concentro en aquella invasión haciendo que se sintiera aliviado. Se sujeto a la espalda del ruso clavando sus uñas, Poco a poco el vaivén comenzó y se sintió aliviado, Kai por su parte mordia el cuello de rei intentando contener un poco del fuego que se encendia en su interior. El ruso sujeto las caderas de rei y le miraba a los ojos mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas, para rei aquello era una delicia pues su cuerpo estaba preparado para recibirlo y gemia de puro placer. sostubo las manos de Kai y se incorporo para besar sus labios al instante que sentia su ser explotar en un mar de sensaciones. Habian llegado al climax juntos y terminaron acostados abrazados el uno al otro.

-Kot, estas bien?...- al abrazarlo podia sentir su cuerpo a temperatura normal y sobre todo ya no sentia esa oleada de calor a su alrededor.

\- Mas que bien.- Suspiro y beso el pecho del ruso - Alexei, estar cerca de ti provoco esta reaccion en mi cuerpo.-

-Osea que...-

-Tenia que suceder esto para que dejara de sentirme enfermo- Dijo bostezando

-Kot, de que hablas? no entiendo bien lo que quieres decir.- Observo a rei pero este se habia quedado profundamente dormido entre sus brazos. Kai acaricio su cabello y poco tiempo despues tambien descanzo a su lado.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

-Max -

-Lo se Takao -

-Hoy tal como habia dicho el abuelo antes de morir-

-La prediccion se ah cumplido, la luna llena y roja- Dijo el Rubio señalando el cielo. EL moreno se acerco a su prometido y sujeto su mano.

-Entonces sus historias locas son verdad -

-Ahora se volveran realidad y no le digas asi a tu abuelo que se revolvera en su tumba- El moreno sonrio y se inclino para besar sus labios un instante.

-Lo lamento, entonces debemos buscarlo. Antes que los demas se den cuenta.-

-No podemos, tenemos que esperar el momento indicado.- el moreno asintio y ambos entraron a la casa, donde sus sirvientes les esperaban para poder cenar.

* * *

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 ** _Aun falta muchas cosas por aclarar. Es facil deducir que kai y rei no dijeron sus verdaderos nombres porque escapaban. asi que cuando todo se descubra sera digno de verse._**

 ** _Takao y Max son personajes importantes en la historia ya que son clave y su boda tiene mucho que ver para poder ayudar mucho a rei en un futuro._**

 ** _dejen sus comentarios ._**

 ** _nos leemos luego ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas de autora:**_

 _ **como saben los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Este capitulo es algo rápido, quise actualizarlo antes de llegar a la siguiente parte porque sera un poco mas complicada. Así que les dejo un pequeño adelanto.**_

 _ **dejen sus comentarios y disfruten.**_

* * *

Capitulo 2

Caminos

Max Mizuhara, es un chico rubio de 16 años. Nacido con descendencia de un KON y la heredera del clan Mizuhara. Al ser el primogénito de la heredera, le correspondía el linaje Mizuhara. No por eso perdía su sangre de Kon, siendo así un docel. Sus padres ahora formaban parte del consejo, su madre como líder heredera de los pocos Mizuhara que sobrevivieron al ataque y su padre como guerrero. Poco después de arribar a la aldea Kinomiya, se le presento a su ahora prometido el heredero Kinomiya, Takao. El acuerdo había sido realizado con el afán de tener un heredero de ambos clanes.

Los compromisos formales entre los clanes aliados, siempre tenían un reglamento. En este caso el hijo de los Kinomiya se presentaría con los del clan Mizuhara para entregar un obsequio, en representación del cuidado que le pondría a su futuro esposo. Takao no tenia conocimiento del compromiso realizado por su familia, solo le habían mencionado que al cumplir la mayoría de edad, tenia que casarse con la persona que ellos eligieran. Al principio alegaba que no deseaba hacerlo y se opuso interminables veces, pero no estaba en sus manos.

Hablaba mucho con el rubio y por lo tanto este estaba enterado de todo. Takao siempre se había portado demasiado agresivo con su familia por la decisión impuesta. Con Max era todo lo contrario, con el paso de los años termino aceptando su destino. Por su parte, Max se había enamorado de Takao tiempo después de convivir con el y le dolía profundamente que fuera comprometido con alguien mas, pero también lo acepto. Cierto día, cuando su celo comenzó y durante esos momentos de agonía, su madre le indico que pronto llegaría el momento de contraer matrimonio. Al rubio le preocupo pero supo que así debía ser, por ser heredero directo. Para cuando se recupero de su estado, sus padres le informaron que se casaría con Takao. Para Max fue una buena noticia, pero le preocupaba la reacción del moreno. Su madre sonrío por su hijo ya que sabia de sus sentimientos, sin embargo sabiamente le comento que aguardase hasta la ceremonia de compromiso en una semana.

Desgraciadamente el abuelo de Takao estaba demasiado enfermo y la ceremonia de compromiso se adelantaría para dos días después de que Max se enterara. Takao había sido vestido como formalmente era la tradición y se presento a la casa Mizuhara acompañado de sus padres. Llevaban varios obsequios y supuso que la casa principal era proporcionada para la ceremonia por ser de los Mizuhara, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Dejar de ver a Max seria doloroso, pues aprendió a amar a su amigo... Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Max vestido tradicionalmente como los donceles que son preparados para el matrimonio. Le pareció exactamente hermoso como le había imaginado alguna vez. Ambos hicieron lo acordado tradicionalmente, cenaron y salieron al jardín para poder conversar a solas.

-así que eras tú, porque rayos nunca me lo dijiste – comento el moreno.

-Acabo de enterarme hace dos días, mi madre quería guardar el secreto para que no rompiéramos nuestra amistad, pensó que no querrías verme más-

-Eso es demasiado estúpido. De saber que tú serias mi futuro esposo, no te habría molestado tanto –

-jajaja eso no puede ser posible tu siempre molestas a todos.- sonrío el rubio.

-Pero tu... ¿Deseas esto? – pregunto el moreno. Max no respondió al instante, camino unos pasos mas hacia el jardín y Takao le siguió en silencio. Siempre se habían entendido por señas, por miradas, no era necesario siempre hablarse.

-Estoy orgulloso de poder ayudar a los míos para fortalecer el clan. –

-Pero es un matrimonio concertado, no es como si tú lo desearas – menciono el moreno. Lo que menos quería era unirse a su amigo si el no lo deseaba, aunque para el seria una mala noticia pues quería demasiado al rubio para dejarlo ir.

-Si lo deseo Takao. Yo te quiero.-

Takao se quedo mirándole un momento, después tomo su mano y la beso.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, estaré feliz de poder estar contigo de ahora en adelante-

-¿Eso quieres tu? –

-Te quiero a ti Max. No hay ninguna persona que pueda ser mejor para mí.- Poco a poco sus labios se unieron para sellar su primer beso.

Ambos se presentaron al día siguiente con el abuelo de Takao para informar sobre su enlace, complaciendo así al anciano. Fue cuando recibieron su tarea y descubrieron su destino. Al principio los dos no comprendían, pero después de fallecido el anciano Max tuvo una visión respecto a lo que se le fue asignado y poco a poco esa habilidad iba aumentando. Podía predecir pequeños hechos que sucedían en un plazo no máximo de 2 días. La boda se celebraría en un mes, justo días antes de la boda pedida por los Hiwatari. Así que Max comenzó a ver un poco de lo que se veía venir a futuro. Aun no conocía a esas dos almas que en sus predicciones eran representadas por un tigre y un fénix. Entendía que para poder descubrir la identidad de ambos tendría que conocerlos y debía hacerlo lo más rápido posible. La boda ocurriría pronto y no tendría nada de tiempo para el mismo. Así que hablando con Takao sobre las visiones y el posible paradero de las identidades mencionadas, salieron al campo al día siguiente alegando una tarea proporcionada por los ancestros. Su Madre le advirtió que tenía que estar de regreso lo más rápido posible, la boda estaba siendo planeada para la siguiente semana y comenzaban a llegar los más importantes líderes. El rubio alego que no tardaría más de tres días ya que no estaba muy lejos lo que buscaban.

-Debimos traer mas comida, esto no durara más de 1 día –

-Por eso debemos racionarlo. Lo lamento pero yo me encargare de la comida – Menciono el rubio mientras continuaban con su caminata.

-no es justo, ¿Estas seguro que es por aquí? –

-si, no debemos estar lejos. El lugar me parece conocido.-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¿donde te dijeron que lo vieron por ultima vez? –

-Según los aldeanos de ese pueblucho, cerca del rio que esta pasando la colina.-

-bueno, es hora de hacer que el malcriado vuelva a casa –

Ambos chicos seguían su camino hacia el lugar indicado. Tenían órdenes, unas que debían cumplir, debían volver con la carga solicitada por Volter, antes de que se dieran cuenta que su heredero no estaba.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kai estaba profundamente dormido, después del arranque imprevisto del chino se había abandonado a los brazos de Morfeo por el cansancio. La preocupación lo había mantenido en un estado constante de alerta y después de la actividad física su cuerpo simplemente se relajo. Rei en cambio comenzaba a despertarse por el hambre, sintió la necesidad fisiológica que le hizo levantarse y con un poco de dolor se apresuro a salir de la cueva, vistiendo solo su camisa. Una vez saciada su necesidad, se acerco al rio para beber un poco de agua, dominado por la frescura del líquido, se quito la prenda que portaba y se metió al agua para disfrutar de un tranquilizante baño. Poco a poco las imágenes de lo acontecido apenas hace unas horas, le llegaban de golpe a la mente. Estaba ya obscuro y simplemente sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. ¿Lo habría soñado? Se acerco a la orilla cuando sintió un leve dolor de en la espalda baja. Y con forme regresaba a la cueva cada uno de sus pensamientos estaba ligando todo lo sucedido. Fue cuando al llegar miro al ruso acostado durmiendo tan solo cubierto por una manta, obviamente estaba desnudo. La ropa estaba regada en todos lados. Rápido se apresuro a juntar todo y a vestirse con ropa limpia. Sujeto su cabello en una coleta alta, su estomago le reclamo por comida y tomo un poco de lo que antes el ruso había traído con el. Salió de la cueva, se sentó al borde del árbol más próximo y cubrió su rostro.

-¿que he hecho?...si se enteran condenare a mi clan…- menciono preocupado. Escucho unos pasos no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Con un poco de cuidado se levanto mirando en todas direcciones alerta a lo que pudiera pasar.

-deberíamos detenernos. Tengo hambre – escucho una voz a sus espaldas

-comiste hace poco, deja de quejarte –

Los ojos ambarinos de Rei se toparon con un par de chicos. Max al instante corrió hacia el y se quedo mirándole de arriba abajo.

-El tigre…- susurro para si mismo en voz baja

-¿Disculpa?-

-Oh lo lamento. Mi nombre es Max y el es Takao – Rei miro a ambos con curiosidad

-Ah… yo… -

-No te preocupes, Se quien eres… eres el hijo de Xian Kon. Rei, ¿no es así? –

Rei se asusto por verse descubierto.

-Tranquilo, no vamos a llevarte si no quieres. Venimos por nuestra propia cuenta.- sonrío el rubio, se acerco al chino con cuidado y estirando su mano sobre el vientre del otro le miro a los ojos – ¿Puedo?... se que hace poco tuviste los dolores del celo. –

Rei asintió, ¿como podrían saber eso? Además de todo ¿hacia cuanto que dejo de sentir esos dolores?

-Ayer comenzaron, pensé que duraría un poco mas pero. No siento dolor alguno.- Max sonrío

-Eso es porque se cumplió el ritual para lo que estaba destinado. – dijo el rubio dejando a Rei con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, se alejo del chino para acercarse a donde su prometido. Sacando unos bollos de su mochila regreso para ofrecerlos a Rei junto con un poco de te que previamente había preparado. – Toma, deberías tener mucha hambre.

Rei volvió a sentarse para comenzar a comer. Su celo estaba pasando sin dolor y eso para el era raro. Max por su lado se sentó al lado del chino, Takao se coloco a su lado como debía ser.

-Estamos aquí porque sabemos lo que ha sucedido. – Max comenzó a hablar y Rei le prestaba atención. No sentía nada de peligro con ellos dos. – Soy descendiente del clan Mizuhara y Takao de los Kinomiya.

-¿como es posible que me encontraran? –

-Últimamente he tenido unas visiones, las cuales me muestran los acontecimientos a futuro. Al fallecer el abuelo de Takao, nos fue encomendada una tarea la cual es protegerte-

-¿Protegerme? –

-Como sabemos, El reino de los Hiwatari que viene de las tierras heladas del norte, quiere dominar nuestras tierras. Nuestro sistema es diferente al de ellos. Su actual líder Volter desea ganar territorio al convertirse en familia. Tu padre le cedió las tierras Mizuhara a cambio de que no invadiera lo demás. Eso ya lo sabes, pero no entiendes la magnitud de lo que esta por venir. Cuando te desposes con el heredero Hiwatari es obvio que tu primogénito sea heredero de ambos clanes, Volter va a querer llevárselo para reclamar los derechos como Hiwatari que será.

-¿Que? Pero... Eso no es posible. No voy a regresar para casarme. –

\- Se que escapaste y que ese es el motivo de tu viaje, pero si no vuelves condenaras a todos los aliados a una Guerra. Una que no terminara rápido, solo provocara que el enemigo nos consuma y nos desaparezca. No solo a los aliados también a tu raza. El dominio de sus tierras es mucho más basto que el nuestro. Por favor debes volver –

Max miraba con preocupación a Rei, era su deber hacer que volviera. Rei por su parte sintió una opresión en su pecho. Naturalmente no deseaba aquella boda. Pero tampoco podía irse sin ver por su gente, su familia los suyos.

-Está bien. De todas formar no puedo escapar de lo que soy. –

-hay una cosa mas Rei. Debemos apresurar las cosas. –

-¿De que hablas? – Rei le miro alerta. Max simplemente se mordió el labio

-Se que estuviste con alguien y lamentablemente sufrirás un poco por esa decisión. Los Hiwatari no saben que escapaste, si se enteran que ya no eres Virgen van a armar un escandalo. Por lo tanto fingiremos que tu viaje fue para llegar solo hasta donde seria el lugar de nuestra boda. – Max miro a su prometido – Takao y Yo nos casaremos en unos días, si vuelves con nosotros todo seria conforme al plan, tu padre ya debería de estar llegando a nuestras tierras.

-Pero, no puedo evadir a Alexei. El formo parte de esto… si escapo ahora ¿que pensara de mí? –

-Rei, es más importante tu seguridad. Me temo que abra grandes consecuencias. –

-Tú no entiendes. Se que debo volver pero por lo menos debo decírselo.-dicho esto se levanto para encaminarse a la cueva.

-¿¡Vas a revelar a un extraño que eres un Kon y que puedes quedar embarazado!?- Menciono Takao haciendo que Rei se detuviera de golpe, sus ojos demostraban sorpresa. Aquello no lo recordaba o más bien no lo había asimilado. Instintivamente su mano toco su vientre y se giro para ver a Max.

-no puede ser… o ¿si? –

-Te lo dije, consecuencias. –

-Maldición, Seria mejor escapar. Mi padre me mataría si se entera. No podemos permitir que lo sepa. – comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

-Creo que lo primero que debes hacer es fingir. Regresemos a la aldea y aparentemos que nada paso. Podre decirle a tu padre que estabas con nosotros, mi madre entenderá todo.-

Rei simplemente se dejo caer en el suelo sujetando sus piernas, aun sentía un poco de dolor. Sintió cada vez más el peso sobre su pecho. Se había acostumbrado a aquel extraño tan pronto, no podía dejar que lo viera de esa forma. El quizás no sabia de su raza y pensaría que era un monstruo una abominación. Esos pensamientos hicieron que se sintiera un peor y las lagrimas no tardaron en salir. Max se acerco para abrazarlo y acariciar su espalda.

-Te ayudaremos. No te preocupes por eso. Sera mejor que nos vallamos antes de que se de cuenta. Se que alguien mas se esta acercando y no podemos permitir que nos vean. Hablaremos de esto cuando estemos en la casa principal. –

Rei simplemente asintió. Se levanto limpiando su rostro y camino hacia la cueva, comenzó a juntar sus cosas. Se sentía mal por alejarse de esa manera. Pero Lo que decía Max tenia sentido, no deseaba ser visto como un monstruo ante Alexei. Aunque su corazón le decía que irse así no era lo correcto decidió alejarse ahora. Pues no quería involucrarlo en algo que quizás no deseaba. Se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla y dejo una de sus prendas de seda a un lado de el. Entonces salió donde estaban ambos chicos llevando sus cosas.

-Se que te sientes mal, pero haces lo correcto. Podremos ayudar a quienes nos necesitan y evitaremos una guerra mayor- Rei asintió y comenzaron a caminar. Mirando ocasionalmente para atrás, esperando que aquel encuentro vuelva a suceder en un futuro pues sin pensarlo algo nacía en su interior y sabía que Jamás podría olvidar a Alexei.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ambos rusos caminaban ya a paso lento, sentían la presencia del tercero cerca, así que se acercaron al agua para beber un poco, después se adentraron al bosque dando con la cueva donde Kai apenas comenzaba a despertar, poniéndolo sobre aviso de que había sido descubierto. Se comenzó a vestir y para cuando les sintió en la entrada ya estaba juntando sus cosas, miro a su alrededor y notando la ausencia del chino, sus cosas ya no estaban.

-Por fin te dimos alcance. ¿Hasta donde pensabas llegar? –

-Mh….- Kai no respondió.

\- Tu abuelo quiere que regreses, tenemos poco tiempo para llegar hasta donde esta. A menos de que quieras llegar antes con tu prometido –

El ruso suspiro fastidiado, era mejor aparentar que no sabia nada, ahora estaba preguntándose donde estaba el chino y el porque se había ido así como así. Juntando el lugar donde había dormido, encontró la prenda que Rei le había dejado, tomándola la acerco a su rostro para percatarse de que aun conservaba el aroma del chino. Eso le envolvió y sintió su pecho arder por la desesperación. Tomo lo ultimo y salió del lugar, ni siquiera podía sentir su presencia cerca como la había sentido cuando le encontró. Le parecía demasiado extraño, no había dormido tanto como para no notarlo. Lo que no sabía es que el agotamiento obtenido fue porque el mismo Rei había absorbido parte de su esencia por lo cual termino exhausto. Ahora mismo por la situación Rei no tenia el aura característica, su cuerpo estaba cambiando, además Takao estaba limpiando su rastro desde que se fueron pues era una de sus cualidades, servir de escudo protector. Kai miro a su alrededor sin encontrar su objetivo, suspiro y se ato la prenda de Rei a modo de Bufanda, los tres rusos emprendieron el viaje de regreso hacia su clan, pues a pesar de todo Kai sabia que tenia que cumplir con lo que su abuelo había acordado.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los chicos llegaron pocas horas después a la Aldea Kinomiya. Max hablaba con Reí ocasionalmente y al llegar a la gran casa el mismo preparo la habitación que ocuparía mientras su madre y padre hablaban con Reí. Habían recibido la noticia de que era buscado por su padre y comenzaron a interrogarlo, mas sin embargo por la jerarquía que ocupaba solo fueron unas cuantas preguntas comprobando su estado. Al poco tiempo Max apareció para llevarle a su habitación donde ambos se sentaron a conversar.

-Aquí estarás seguro, ya fue dada la orden de avisar a tu padre sobre tu llegada. Así estará mas tranquilo –

Rei solo asintió, llevo su mano a su abdomen y suspiro

-No te preocupes tanto, estamos a tiempo. –

-sin mi celo, empezaran a sospechar. Si es verdad lo que dices en menos de un mes no volveré a tenerlo por lo tanto sabrán que algo paso.-

-Tu boda es en unos días, se suponía que debería celebrarse durante tu celo para acelerar las cosas. Sin embargo se adelanto por la…. – Max se sonrojo – la situación en la cual te encontrabas. Tu padre no contaba con ello. Sigamos el plan y de ser necesario tendrás que fingir.-

-Es muy difícil, a mi no me gusta nada de esto. Ser lo que soy ahora…- Guardo silencio pues sabia que Max pertenecía a su misma condición.

-si te hace sentir mejor, debes saber que no eres el único. Yo también tuve que sufrir por pensar que la persona que amo se casaría con alguien más. Gracias a dios tuve la fortuna de pertenecer a este linaje y me uniré a Takao el día de mañana. Tu padre y los demás líderes estarán aquí para ese fin. – Nuevamente el chino suspiro y trato de calmarse ante la idea de enfrentarse a su padre

-Rei, cálmate tu padre entenderá. Sera difícil pero al final terminara cediendo.-

-Max, no me pidas imposibles, sabes como se castiga a los traidores- El chino comenzaba a desesperarse y se levanto para caminar alrededor de la habitación

-Pero tu no eres un traidor, simplemente las cosas sucedieron de otra forma. Si no te calmas podrías ponerte mal- El rubio solo le miraba caminar de un lado al otro. –No ganamos nada con preocuparnos. Mejor descansa y cuando llegue tu padre hablamos los dos con el. –

Rei no tuvo mas remedio que hacerle caso, comenzó a sentirse cansado y se acostó en la cama que le habían proporcionado. Max salió de la habitación dejándole solo con sus pensamientos.

-Si voy a tener un hijo de Alexei. Creo que mi padre debería saberlo, aunque me condene a sufrir. Solo espero que los Hiwatari no se den cuenta – Rei cerro los ojos y poco a poco fue quedándose dormido.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _ **como saben Rei recibira una reprimenda muy Fuerte, me duele hacerle daño pero es necesario. Tendremos un pequeño problema pues lo que viene sera fuerte. Dejen sus comentarios y espero actualizar el proximo fin de semana.**_

 _ **saludos!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Sentencia

_**El reflejo de mi alma se ve afectado por aquello que no me es proporcionado. Como ansió poder sentir libertad.**_

 _ **Esa que me fue negada por mi nacimiento. Las aves vuelan a lo ancho del cielo, disfrutando de la brisa del atardecer.**_

 _ **Como quisiera cerrar los ojos y sentir un poco de ese libre albedrio.**_

 _ **Capitulo 3**_

 _ **Sanciones**_

Kai caminaba junto a los otros dos rusos, estaban por llegar al castillo de los Hiwatari. Yuriv se encontraba visiblemente cansado, pero no por eso dejaba de mirar furioso al "príncipe rebelde", por su parte Brian solo caminaba a su propio ritmo.

-Estamos por llegar con tu querido abuelo. Más te vale darle una buena explicación de tu partida. – Menciono el Pelirojo

-no tengo porque hacerlo. -Kai se encogió de hombros y Brian sonrío.

-Vamos Yuriv… el niño es el heredero, el puede hacer lo que se le pegue la gana. Menos escapar de su boda con el fenómeno de los Kon.

-¿fenómeno? – extrañado, el ruso miro a sus acompañantes

-Hay rumores… de que se trata de un chico pero con partes de mujer. Eso suena tan raro. – dijo el peliblanco con la mano en su mentón analizando la información

-Brian deja de decir estupideces - Yuriv puso los ojos en blanco, no falto mucho para que los tres se encontraran con el primer regimiento de soldados que estaban listos para recibir ordenes. Todos saludaron al príncipe con respeto, Kai sentía a cada paso que daba, que se acercaba a una sentencia de muerte. Era curioso como unos días antes le daba igual casarse con quien fuera. Ahora, el recuerdo de Fai lo atormentaba. Sin darse cuenta llegaron a las puertas del castillo, el ruso miraba todo como si fuera la primera vez. Yuriv casi lo arrastra hacia el interior al notar que se encontraba dudoso de dar el siguiente paso.

\- Despierta desplumado! - Kai le dirigió una mirada helada provocando que el pelirrojo soltara su brazo como si este le quemara.

-¡Kai! por fin te decidiste a regresar. - Voltaire caminaba hacia su nieto quien lo miraba desafiante. - Justo a tiempo para tu boda. - el peligris suspiró y solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno ya me viste una vez más. ¿Puedo ir a mi habitación?

-Adelante. Te veré en media hora en mis aposentos. - El peligris pasó por un lado de su abuelo para caminar por el pasillo. Llego a su alcoba y una vez dentro solo se tiró en su cama, abrasándose de la bufanda. Cerró sus ojos y por un instante y vio a Fai recargado en lo que parecía un balcón observando la luna. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de uno de sus sirvientes.

-Amo Kai… - Kai abrió el ojo para encontrarse con la mirada de su sirviente Wayatt

-Wayatt parece que me dormí un momento. – dijo incorporándose.

-solo un instante mi señor. Vine para llevarlo con el amo Voltaire lo espera para la cena.

-es verdad, - Kai se puso de pie estirando sus músculos, su pequeño sirviente no perdía detalle

-Amo Kai,

-¿si?

-que bueno que regresó por un momento creí que no lo volveríamos a ver… no puedo imaginarme la vida sin usted.- Kai sonrío y se acercó al pequeño docel, paso una mano por su mejilla.

-Wayatt no me pasó nada.

-lo se amo Kai es solo que - el sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que ambos chicos se separaran.

-¿interrumpo algo? - Tala sonreía maliciosamente-

-para nada. ¿Que es lo que quieres?

-en primer lugar muero de hambre y como no podemos cenar sin ti, asi que vine para ver que era lo que le pasaba su "alteza" - Kai puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia la puerta. Tala miró un instante la bufanda y entrecerró los ojos.

La cena transcurrió normal como siempre, el único sonido era el de los cubiertos al chocar con los platos. Voltaire miraba a su nieto intentando leer el pensamiento de este.

-Tala, Brian, pueden retirarse necesito hablar con Kai -el pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento y tomando la mano de Brian salieron del lugar. - Muy bien Kai pronto será tu cumpleaños y tu boda, tenemos que ajustar detalles sobre ello. Tu ropa està casi lista, las mujeres trabajan noche y dìa en la confección de tus trajes. Esta boda nos traerà lo que siempre soñamos. las tierras de los Kon por fin serán nuestras. Despuès tomaremos la de los Kinomiya, todo marcha de acuerdo al plan. ¿ no estàs feliz por eso?

-me da igual.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso muchacho insolente? - Voltaire estaba comenzando a molestarse -

-Abuelo no puedo decir nada, después de todo son tus sueños no los mìos. Quieres que tome por esposo al heredero de los Kon, eso haré no porque yo lo quiera es porque tu lo ordenas.

-Eres el heredero de este imperio tienes que mostrar mas interés… pronto moriré y lo único que puedo dejarte es el dominio de este mundo.

-y como te lo agradezco. – menciono Kai mientras rodaba lo ojos.

-deja de usar el sarcasmo conmigo. Una cosa más. ¿que le hiciste a Dranzer? ¿Acaso luchaste durante tu viaje?

-no se a que te refieres, el está conmigo…

-su presencia es débil. es como si … dime la verdad muchacho.

-no hice nada malo. - Kai mirò hacia su abuelo desafiándolo- es mi guardián y si no lo sientes, es porque no lo he llamado. Sabes perfectamente que se acopla a su pórtardor. No tengo la culpa de que se acople mas a mi.

-Espero que asi sea -el anciano se encogió de hombros.- bueno, mañana saldremos de viaje hacia la tierra de los Kinomiya. El enlace nupcial de los herederos del clan Mizuhara y Kinomiya se llevarà a cabo.

-¿tengo que ir?

-debes ir. quizás si tienes suerte podrìas conocer a tu prometido. ¿ no tienes curiosidad?

-me da igual.

-deja de responderme de esa manera mocoso… eres insolente como lo era tu padre.

-¿puedo retirarme?

-adelante hazlo. - al levantarse de la mesa Voltaire observó la bufanda- un momento ¿ de donde sacaste esa bufanda?

-la encontrè por ahì.

-no te creo Kai, mas te vale que no estés cometiendo estupideces antes de casarte.. buenas noches Kai y por favor, deja de escapar.

-mmmh… - el peligris salió del comedor para ir nuevamente a sus aposentos. Mientras tanto Voltaire bebía de su copa pensativo.

-bebes mucho esta noche.

-cállate Romero, ¿analizaste bien a mi nieto?

-como usted lo ordenó… parece que parte de la fuerza vital de Kai se ha perdido.

-¿Cómo fue eso posible?

-puede ser de varias formas … pudo tener una pelea a muerte con el portador de otro guardián.

-el otro guardián sería el chico de los Kon, pero ese docel no sale de sus aposentos nunca.

-la otra forma es que el la cediera "voluntariamente" mediante un acto de … usted sabe señor.

-dilo ya! odio que me mientas.

-bueno su nieto pudo haber perdido su virginidad con alguien.

-¿Qué? bueno ya tiene la edad - el anciano se pasó una mano por la barbilla- eso no es preocupante.

-lo es, si su nieto dejó su semilla en alguien que no conocemos.

-eso no puede ser. No es tan estúpido.

-entonces dejaremos en pie la teoría de su pelea con el chico de los Kon.

-tengo que hablar seriamente con mi nieto. Si apareciera un Hiwatari bastardo mi reino estaría en peligro.

-no se preocupe mi señor yo se quien puede sacarle la verdad a su caprichoso nieto. Wyatt ven por favor - el jovencito salió de entre las sombras y se quedó mirando a los dos hombres estaba muy asustado - tranquilo pequeño. ¿Quieres la libertad de tu familia verdad? - el chico asintió- entonces necesito que nos hagas un pequeño favor …

Max Dejo a rei en su habitación, camino hacia el jardín donde takao se encontraba sentado comiendo un par de bollos.

-Bueno, será mas difícil de lo que pensamos –

-Paso algo? –

-Rei quiere decirle a su padre que espera un hijo de un extraño. He visto lo que puede pasar si lo hace y creme no es nada bonito.-

-Lo castigaran y le llamaran traidor –

-Takao, eso es lo de menos. Los hiwatari podrían iniciar la guerra si lo investigan, debemos tener cuidado con esto. Me gustaría hacer mas por el. No merece perder ese hijo –

-Max, estas involucrándote demasiado. Se nos encomendó ser guardianes no involucrarnos. Todos tenemos que responder por nuestros actos. El también sabe que debe responder por lo que paso. Las cosas deben seguir su curso. Nosotros solo estamos para proteger. –

Max se recargo en el hombro del moreno mientras este seguía comiendo, dado por terminado el tema. El rubio cerro los ojos dejándose envolver por la tibia calidez de su prometido y la fresca briza otoñal, pronto comenzaría el invierno, quizás con algún presagio en el.

Rei mientras tanto, salía al balcón de su habitación. Miro la enorme luna resplandeciente y acaricio su vientre. El recuerdo de Alexei le producía un poco de soledad ahora, como un extraño pudo ser tan amable en los momentos que mas lo necesito. Cerró los ojos centrándose en el recuerdo de aquel par de ojos carmín que le miraban con deseo y admiración. Sacudió su cabeza para disipar el sonrojo y el poco calor que aquel recuerdo le provoco.

-Espero que si algún dia nos encontramos, no me llegues a odiar. – suspiro mientras continuaba mirando la luna. Extrañaba tanto la presencia de aquel a quien sin pensarlo se había ganado su corazón.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kai caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación, no sabia porque se sentía tan nervioso, como si algo fuera a sucederle. Tomó una jarra de agua que estaba en la mesa de su cuarto y se sirvió un poco. Llevò el vaso a sus labios pero no pudo beberla, el agua se evaporaba apenas al contacto con sus labios. Era obvio que su guardián estaba inquieto tanto como èl.

-Dranzer por favor debes calmarte, - El ruso sabia que decir eso era una contradicción, ya que ni el mismo podía estar tranquilo. Terminò por acostarse en su cama y cerrar los ojos, fue entonces que la imagen de Fai aparecía en su mente, parecía estar llorando - ¿que significa esto? - Kai se levantò de la cama y decidió dar un paseo por el castillo, necesitaba despejarse un poco. Saliò de su habitación sin hacer ruido y justo cuando iba bajando los escaleras se encontró con Wyatt el jovencito se ruborizò por completo al mirar a su amo.

-Señor, ¿ no puede dormir? yo podría hacer algo por usted si lo desea. - esto ultimo lo dijo con un hilillo de voz

-ve a la cama Wyatt, debes descansar yo caminaré un poco. -

-Señor ¿ no pensará escapar otra vez?

-oh, no para nada…-

-puedo prepararle un té si gusta. -

-ummmmm ..- Pensó el ruso - creo que será una buena idea. -

-se lo llevo enseguida a su habitación señor. –

-lo tomaré en la cocina. No te preocupes tanto, vamos -

-como lo ordene señor - ambos bajaron las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, Wyatt encendió un pequeño candelero y lo colocó en la mesilla de la cocinera, encendió la estufa para colocar la tetera en el fuego. Kai tamborileaba los dedos en la mesilla, estaba mas inquieto y curiosamente Dranzer estaba en guardia, eso le pareció raro pues Wyatt era su amigo, no una amenaza. Cuando el té estuvo listo Wyatt lo sirvió con cuidado.

\- ¿Necesita algo mas mi señor?

-por el momento es todo. Vamos Wyatt sírvete una taza para ti.

-pero señor…

-vamos, nadie nos está viendo. - el jovencito se sonrojó una vez mas, la voz de su amo lo enloquecía por completo y era mas excitante para el poder escuchar a su amo decir su nombre, tomò con cuidado la tetera y temblorosamente terminó por servir una taza para èl, Kai sonrío al verle tan nervioso.

-¿sucede algo? te noto nervioso.

-oh, usted debe disculparme señor es que…

-debe ser porque mi abuelo te regañó una vez mas. Te prometo que cuando sea el rey te liberare a ti a tu familia de la esclavitud entonces podrás ir a tu tierra natal ¿no te gustaría eso?

-me encantaría pero… mi tierra fue devastada por la guerra señor. Ya nada nos queda en ese lugar. – Suspiro- ¿puedo saber porque me trata tan bien usted?

-porque eres mi amigo, creo que el único… - Kai intento tomar un sorbo del té, pero una vez mas apenas tocó el liquido y este se evaporó… Dranzer lo estaba fastidiando.

-su amigo… bueno si eso soy… - Wyatt deseaba que su amo le viera como algo mas pero el Kai que el deseaba solo existía en sus sueños. - puedo preguntar ¿A dónde fue todo este tiempo señor?

-ummmmm realmente no tuve un rumbo fijo, solo escalé las montañas y terminé en un bosque muy hermoso.- suspiro- ahí conocí… - Kai guardo silencio, estaba expresándose demasiado. Su sirviente ladeò la cabeza curioso -¿conociò?

-bueno eres muy joven aun para entenderlo… - el ruso suspiró al recordar la mirada de Fai - creo que me he enamorado. - La taza de Wyatt casi caía al piso pero Kai la detuvo - ¿Qué pasa? es raro que yo diga eso? - su sirviente cerrò los ojos un instante para evitar el torrente de lagrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en ellos al saber aquella declaración. Sabia de antemano que su amo se casaria, aunque tenía la esperanza de ser su concubino. Su madre le había dicho que los hombres como èl son tomados como concubinos, esperaba que Kai no estuviera enamorado de su esposo y entonces el pudiera tener una oportunidad. Pero ahora que su amo le confesaba que estaba enamorado, era perder esa pequeña ilusión que tenia.

-entiendo mi señor… ¿quien es ella? - El docel intento controlar sus emociones pues a pesar de todo, necesitaba saber mas.

-ummmmm ¿Quién es èl? - suspiro - no lo se realmente… todo fue tan rápido, sin embargo hare lo posible hasta encontrarlo, lo que sucedió entre los dos no fue solo un accidente. Siento que estaba destinado a pasar. – El sirviente cerrò sus puños, _"¿destino?"_ pensó ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? su destino era èl, estar a su lado siempre. Tragó un poco de saliva y tratò de mirar fijamente a su amo aunque esa mirada carmesí no lo veìa a el, estaba concentrado en la ventana, aquella por la cual se reflejaba la luna.

-Pero usted se casará muy pronto mi señor. Usted no debe enamorarse de nadie que no sea su prometido.-

-Nadie puede obligarme a quererle. Me casaré pero escúchame bien, mi corazón le pertenece a EL. Después de todo solo debo acostarme con mi prometido y ya, eso no es nada. Mi abuelo busca un heredero y yo se lo dare. Despues buscarè a Fai y si es necesario escaparè con èl, mi abuelo se moriría si lo conoce - Wyatt empezó a sentirse mas celoso necesitaba salir de ahí, ya tenía la confesiòn de Kai, había estado con alguien, pero no era con el detalle que Romero le había exigido preguntar. Asì que tomando valor desde el fondo de su corazón intento sacarle mas información a su amo.

-creo que esa persona que menciona es muy especial - Kai asintió con la cabeza - ¿sucediò algo entre ustedes dos? - El ruso esquivò la mirada de su sirviente y solo se encogió de hombros

-lo normal … las cosas que hacen las personas que se aman… supongo - ahì estaba la confesiòn Kai había intimado con un desconocido Wyatt sintió la mirada del hechicero Romero en su espalda.

-ya veo… - el chico suspiro tratando de contener la rabia interna que en su cuerpo se formaba - señor debería ir a la cama, el dìa de mañana saldremos muy temprano.

-tienes razón … gracias por el tè. - El ruso volvió a pasar la mano por la mejilla de su sirviente antes de salir de la habitacion, este le mirò intensamente. - buenas noches Wyatt. - el chico vio como su amo salìa de la cocina. mientras romero los observaba desde la obscuridad, aguardo a que el heredero hiwatari se fuera y no pudiera verle fue entonces que se acerco al pequeño sirviente.

-lo hiciste bien muchacho. por los dioses eres un gran mentiroso mira que fingir interés en una platica aburrida de tu señor. Bueno como lo prometì, tu familia es libre. -

-recogerè mis cosas.-

-ah, no .. tu entendiste mal tu familia se va tù te quedas -

-¿Qué? -

-¿crees que voy a dejar ir a tan especial muchacho? tu don que posees me puede servir de mucho. -

-yo no se de que me habla-

-Jajaja no te hagas el inocente pequeño … eres un docel y me perteneces. -

-no… por favor no se me acerque. -

-vamos, será divertido prometo ser gentil, después de todo, no hay nada mas excitante que un docel puro.- Menciono mientras se acercaba y sujetaba la mano del chico.

-yo le pertenezco a los Hiwatari usted es un asqueroso peòn de ellos.-

-dime lo que quieras pero yo puedo decirle a Voltaire que te quiero para mi y creeme el no moverà un dedo por ti.-

-mi cuerpo y mi alma le pertenecen al Joven Kai.-

-ay que tierno eres … pero ya escuchaste a Kai el ama a otra persona, por los dioses esta noche si que eres exitante mira que tener la confecion del principe traidor y ahora tendre un docel solo para mi. creo que me saque el premio gordo.- Dijo relamiendose los labios

-suelta a ese muchacho Romero. - Tala entro a la cocina seguido por un adormilado brian- tu tambien eres un sirviente por lo tanto no puedes disponer de ellos como te plasca.

-se lo diré a Voltaire.- menciono para salvarse

-y yo le diré que estabas robando de las arcas reales. -

-no te atreverías-

-pruebame ...ahora deja al niño en paz. - Romero soltó de muy mala gana la mano de Wyatt y salió de la cocina maldiciendo. Tala se sentó en una silla sin dejar de mirar al jovencito. - bueno prepara un poco de té. Brian ¿ quieres algo de comer? - el peligris negó con la cabeza- lo que hiciste pequeño mocoso es una traición muy grande para mi primo, el confiaba en ti y mira que hacer tratos con Romero.

-no tuve opción mi familia… - Chillo el menor

-tu familia esta mejor aquí que afuera. ¿ cuantos de los de tu clan sobreviven? - Wyatt tragó saliva- exacto son pocos… tu esperanza de vida se reduce una vez que dejas la seguridad de este lugar. serán liberados pero afuera hay vendedores de esclavos, tu familia será entregada a ellos. no volverás a ver a tu madre, ni a tus hermanas. ¿ pensaste eso antes de ser el traidor de tu amo?

-yo … no … no creí que … -

-Exacto, las personas como tú no piensan por eso son esclavos… ahora te salvé de las garras de ese sucio depravado pero el no descansará hasta cumplir su objetivo. Mi tìo no es una persona muy generosa y créeme los esclavos son para el como toallas de papel, son solo útiles por un momento. Cuando ese desplumado se case, no te llevarà con èl. mi primo es tan estúpido que te olvidara por completo. Te quedaras aquí y serás el juguete para saciar a ese depravado de Romero.

-no, no quiero eso.-

-ya es tarde pequeño, ah y cuando Kai se entere que tu les confesaste lo que el te contó te odiará tanto que el mismo te entregara a la cama de Romero. - Wyatt se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.-

-tengo que hacer algo.- Sollozo

-no puedes hacer nada. Conozco al desplumado y lo lamento pero el nunca te amarla. Mucho menos ahora sabiendo que eres un traidor. Buenas noches. Vamos Brian. - ambos rusos salieron de la cocina dejando a un atormentado Wyatt sentado en el piso.

El dia llego, la mañana parecía tranquila, pues era perfecta para la boda que se llevaría acabo en esa tarde. Todos en la gran casa estaban ultimando los detalles para que todo estuviera listo. Rei se levanto como era costumbre para arreglarse y prepararse a lo que vendría. Max le acompaño en todo momento pues a pesar de ser su boda, debía cuidar de el. Extrañamente el chino se sentía mejor con su compañía, hablaban sobre lo que pasaría con su padre, los detalles de la boda. Rei conoció la historia de como se conocieron Takao y Max, la forma como se llevaban ambos cuando estaban juntos le pareció maravillosa, era mas que notorio el amor que se tenían y lo prospera que seria su relación. Esperaba poder tener algo asi, aunque en sus pensamientos solo aparecía Alexei para aquel propósito. Instintivamente bajaba la mirada y tocaba su vientre pensando que todo estaría mejor si se encontrara con el. Pero, las cosas no podrían pasar asi. Solo era alguien a quien conoció repentinamente y así como llego, salio de su vida. Sin embargo tendría un presente que toda su vida le recordara el haber fallado a su clan. Cerro los ojos y sintió la mano de Max dándole su apoyo. Después del desayuno, los visitantes comenzaban a llegar. Para el medio día, el papa de Rei arribo a la gran casa en compañía de su esposo Lee. Los Mizuhara les recibieron y mientras esperaban, Rei junto con Max estaban en la habitación contigua.

-bien, llego la hora. – Suspiro el chino

-Tranquilízate, no queremos que te pongas mal. –

-Lo estuve pensando y es mejor que mi padre sepa la verdad, no pretendo engañarlo siempre. Asumiré mi castigo-

-Rei, si tu padre se entera tu hijo no nacerá. El se encargara de que lo pierdas. – Max sujeto su mano haciendo que razone

-Pero no puedo ocultar mi estado, en cuanto me vea me preguntara cuanto tiempo falta para mi celo.-

-Por eso no te preocupes. Pensé en algo y creo que será la solución a nuestros problemas. Diremos que te dimos medicamento para poder pasar sin dolor, que tienes dos días así –

-Crees que lo creerá? –

-Por ahora es mejor que así sea, tienes que traer al mundo a este bebe. Es importante –

Rei nuevamente suspiro y asintió.

-Intentare lo que pueda. –

Ambos salieron de la habitación, para encaminarse hacia donde se reunirían con el líder actual de los Kon. Su padre al verle entrar su primera reacción fue de alivio, conforme pasaban las explicaciones se tornaba mas exasperado. Hasta que no pudo soportarlo más

-Disculpen, - Menciono interrumpiendo la explicación que Max hasta el momento daba. Todos se giraron para verlo. – Podrían dejarnos solos? –

Rei temió lo peor, pero debía aceptar su castigo, Max se angustio y simplemente asintió a sus padres mientras se ponía de pie.

-tomen el tiempo necesario. – menciono Judy y todos los Mizuhara abandonaron la habitación.

-Lee…- El mencionado solo se levanto de su lugar y tras pasar un instante a un lado de Rei, cerró la puerta dejándolas a solas.

El pelinegro no podía hablar, no quería. Sabia que al hacerlo se vería descubierto y lo que menos quería era iniciar algo que pusiera en peligro a su bebe. Guardo sus impulsos de protección y mantuvo su postura, tal cual había aprendido antes de marcharse.

-Estoy cansado de las excusas de los demás. Quiero saber ¿que es lo que pensabas al irte así? – El Mayor de los Kon simplemente miro a los ojos a su hijo tratando de descifrar sus expresiones. Encontrándose con que le veía diferente.

-Como ya te explico Max, decidí irme por mi cuenta para llegar aquí. Quería probar mis habilidades dado que posterior a la boda, permaneceré en casa como es debido.-

\- no pudiste dejar una nota o al menos un recado con alguno de tus sirvientes para que pudiera saber donde rayos estabas y no preocuparme? –

-Asumo mi responsabilidad al respecto – menciono Rei y su padre le observo detenidamente.

-Serás castigado y permanecerás encerrado hasta que sea tu boda. Acudirás a este evento pero después nos iremos inmediatamente a casa. –

Rei bajo la cabeza y asintió. No dijo nada más.

-Ya debió empezar tu celo, como estas con los dolores? –

Fue entonces que el chino abrió los ojos levemente asustado y después desvío la mirada.

-Al llegar aquí, me proporcionaron medicina para los dolores. Empezaron hace dos días, asi que ahora puedo estar tranquilo-

-bien, en casa discutiremos tu castigo adicional por pensar traicionar a tu clan. Ve a tu habitación y no salgas de ahí hasta la boda –

-Como digas –

Rei se levanto y salió de la habitación, camino por los pasillos encontrándose con Max quien le siguió. Lee observaba todo desde la distancia, porque sentía que el aroma proveniente de Rei era diferente?, era mas dulce y su aura tenia mas fortaleza. Ojala no fuera lo que estaba pensando, pero al verlo pasar junto al Rubio que no se despegaba de el, le daba la sensación de que algo estaba pasando.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-entonces durmió con alguien mas… -Voltaire sostenía una copa en su mano mientras Romero lo observaba. -e debemos descubrir quien es. ¿ es una chica?

-es un varón. -

-entonces no hay problema. asunto terminado un hombre no puede engendrar.-

-señor no quiero terminar con sus esperanzas pero la bufanda que trae su nieto pertenece al clan de los Kon y puedo mencionarle que los Kon tienen muchos donceles.-

-¿crees que? - Romero asintió con la cabeza- ese muchacho estúpido! hablaré con el ahora mismo.

-voy con usted señor. - ambos hombres salieron del comedor para ir a los aposentos de Kai, tocaron la puerta pero no recibieron respuesta. - quizás se este aseando señor. ¿Por qué no esperamos para hablar con el?

-tienes razón, en cuanto partamos le diré lo decepcionado que estoy por sus actos. Si los Kon tienen una parte de Dranzer será mi ruina. no hay duda que mi nieto fue utilizado. - menciono mientras se giraba sobre sus pasos y regresaba a su habitación para alistarse, debían presentarse a la boda como futuros familiares.

Todos estaban listos para partir, Kai vestía uno de los trajes que su abuelo le había ordenado. parecía un príncipe del invierno, llevaba en el cuello la bufanda, Tala lo observaba desde su caballo.

-bueno estamos listos para partir. - Voltaire entró en el carruaje y Kai le siguió, el prefería cabalgar en su corcel pero por ser un viaje de la realeza tenía que ir en el carruaje junto a su abuelo.

\- necesitamos hablar Kai. - Menciono el anciano una vez dentro del carruaje

-¿ahora que quieres abuelo?

-espera un poco -Romero subió al carruaje -

-¿Qué demonios hace el aquí? -

-buenos días su majestad -romero sonriò y Kai hizo una mueca -

-lo que tienes que saber es que sabemos que hiciste en tu viaje. - Kai tragò saliva-

-no se a que te refieres. -

-no juegues conmigo mocoso. Sabemos que fuiste seducido por un chico. -

-no fui seducido… yo quise estar con el ¿demás como lo supieron ? -

-tu pequeño gorrión habló -

-Wyatt.. -

-Aprende a no confiar en nadie. Casi pierdes tu vida con esa locura.-

-lo que tu abuelo quiere decir es que te engañaron para robarte a Dranzer.- interrumpió Romero

-¿Qué? eso no es posible. -

-la gente es mala en estos días… esa persona solo te uso,lo que sentiste fue parte de un hechizo para obtener a Dranzer. -

-no… Fai no pudo … - seguía Kai negándose a aquella posibilidad. Fai no seria capaz de algo tan ruin como aquello. Sin embargo no había muchas posibilidades de creer en el si solo desapareció de la nada sin dejarle explicaciones.

-¿Fai? -

-olvídalo, no es nada -

-bueno pues ese tal Fai era un docel que solo quiso seducirte. ¿te dejó solo después de eso no? -Kai nuevamente paso saliva, como era posible que supieran tanto, era como si le espiaran

-¿entiendes lo que queremos decir?

-creo que si...-

-Recuerdalo Kai no debes confiar en nadie.

-por primera vez tienes razón abuelo. -el ruso se puso a mirar por la ventana del carruaje, ellos tenían razón Fai solo se había acostado con el y se fue sin decir nada, pero ¿porque le había dejado una de sus prendas? y porque dranzer estaba inquieto? si fuera un engaño, dranzer se habría ido y no podría controlarle. Pero aun estaba con el y le fastidiaba de vez en cuando. ademas, había tenido visiones con Fai donde le había visto llorar. Aquello hacia que Kai tuviera dudas sobre la teoría de su abuelo y Romero, quizás al no conocerlo creían que era un estafador, pero el estaba seguro que aquellos ojos ambar tenían mucho mas credibilidad que las palabras de sus interlocutores que especulaban teorías. solo esperaba que Fai estuviera bien y que nada de lo que se había comentado en aquel carruaje fuera cierto.

* * *

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_**

 ** _Espero sus comentarios, en el siguiente capitulo tendremos un encuentro muy esperado. dejen sus comentarios, me propongo el proximo sabado subir el capitulo 4 ya que nos quedamos picados._**

 ** _saludos._**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Discordia

Los preparativos estaban listos, todos tenían su lugar asignado. Max se preparaba en la habitación donde Rei se encontraba, había sido su voluntad quedarse a su lado incluso en ese momento, quizás con ello logar un poco de empatía para la próxima boda que tendría lugar en la tierra de los Kon. De vez en cuando sus ojos azules miraban a Rei quien perdido en su propio mundo admiraba el traje que el rubio portaba. Este sonrío, pues sabia que algo muy intimo rondaba en la mente del pelinegro. Los sirvientes salieron dejándole s a solas.

-Es bello el traje – Comento el chino

-Demasiado pesado, para mi gusto. – Dijo el rubio mientras intentaba caminar hacia el chino

El traje consistía en el tradicional vestido chino, por ser del clan Mizuhara portaba bordados dorados de tortugas. La camisa del tipo chino con cuello Mao de color rojo con los bordados mencionados y las mangas amplias acampanadas. Debía portar una falda por ser docel, haciendo que el traje se viera espectacular. En el centro de esta tenia un grabado referente a los clanes. En su cabello el adorno dorado solo cubría parte de su frente y su cabello fue estilizado cuidadosamente, pues al no tenerlo tan largo solo se le dio forma para que el traje luciera.

Rei sonrío al mirarle intentar sentarse, pues con toda esa tela de seda, no encontraba la forma de que no se arrugase.

-Tú tendrás un vestido más hermoso que este Rei, muchos ansiamos tu boda. – Aquello ensombreció el rostro del chino. Nuevamente le era recordado su destino.

-Pero no es una persona que ame Max, es un completo extraño que no conocemos. Me aterra que pueda tomar malas decisiones.-

Max sujeto su mano y le miro a los ojos.

-Se que algo mas te pasa, no puedo explicarlo pero se que poco a poco tu aura esta cambiando y se vuelve mas fuerte. Piensas en el verdad? –

Rei se sorprendió, simplemente bajo la mirada, contuvo su dolor y fingió estar bien.

-Lo que paso, no volverá a pasar. Es hora de que me aliste también…-

Max asintió y se levanto de su asiento.

-Las cosas suceden por una razón Rei, nunca olvides eso.-

Ambos se vieron interrumpidos por la servidumbre de los Kon, los cuales llevaban el traje que Rei usaría. Un traje chino de color blanco con bordado dorado, pero además de eso una mascara. Al verla, ambos se asustaron. Sabían que aquella mascara solo la portaban los que cometían algún acto de deshonor. El chino empezó a entrar en pánico, mostrarse en público así, arruinaría la boda de su amigo.

-Max… alguien debe saberlo -

El rubio tomo aquella mascara con sus manos al instante una visión llego a el, después de ver los sucesos se acerco a Rei entregándole la mascara, hablo en voz baja solo para que el le escuchara.

-Usarla te ayudara, tengo un plan. Te vestirás como acordamos, los Hiwatari están por llegar y tendrán curiosidad por conocerte. Como ellos no saben lo que significa usar esta mascara diremos que es una tradición que el novio no vea a su prometido hasta el día de la boda. Conseguiré una mascara similar para entrar a la ceremonia con ella.-

-Max, te vas a meter en problemas por mi culpa. No quiero eso.-

-Somos de otro clan Rei, puedo mentir para poder salvarte. Si los Hiwatari descubren que esperas a un hijo, terminaran con el compromiso y comenzara la guerra. Eso es lo que no deseamos que suceda, así que alístate. Si algo sale mal, alega que tienes dolor para que te dejen descansar.-

El chino solo asintió, tomo su vestimenta para poder comenzar a vestirse mientras el rubio abandonaba la habitación.

-Necesito que llamen a mi madre, consigan una mascara tradicional. La que sea, estaré en mi habitación-

Los sirvientes Mizuhara inmediatamente hicieron lo solicitado, para Max era de suma importancia verse con Takao, pero tenía menos de una hora. Seguramente estaría arreglándose también, tendría que esperar a que la ceremonia comience para poder proseguir con el plan.

Los Hiwatari arribaron a las tierras Kinomiya diez minutos antes de la ceremonia, todos estaban ya en sus lugares. El carruaje llego directo a la casa principal de los Kinomiya, Xian Kon principalmente se encontraba esperándoles para llevarles a sus lugares y hacer la presentaciones pertinentes. Como líder debía hacerlo y poner el ejemplo.

-bienvenidos, la ceremonia esta por comenzar. –

Voltear no dijo nada, era seguido por romero y Kai, quienes admiraban la estructura de la casa mientras caminaban hacia el interior.

Fueron dirigidos hacia el jardín trasero de la casa, donde todo estaba bellamente adornado. Xian presento a su esposo y a los demás miembros de los clanes. Entre ellos los padres de Max junto con los de Takao. La doncella encargada de la ceremonia se presento ante ellos.

-Toda esta listo, si me acompañan dará inicio la ceremonia. El sacerdote ya esta en su lugar. Estamos esperándoles.- Dicho esto se retiro.

-Xian, ¿donde esta tu hijo? Pensé que lo veríamos en este evento –

-Rei se siente un poco indispuesto, su periodo de fertilidad empezó hace tres días y le concedí permiso para descansar. Le ordene que al terminar la ceremonia este presente en el banquete, ahí será presentado ante su prometido.- dijo mientras veía a Kai – El compromiso será sellado esta tarde como es tradición.

-bien, entonces vamos a terminar con todo esto para que podamos llegar al evento que me interesa-

Kai rodo los ojos y Xian solo volvió a retomar su camino hacia el jardín en el lugar donde todos se sentarían.

Rei estaba cepillando su cabello, pues la servidumbre había salido para ir por los adornos que llevaría. Seria también su fiesta de compromiso y tenia que estar presentable. Nuevamente sus ojos dorados dieron con la mascara que tenia que usar. ¿Quien sabría y porque no se habían dignado a decirle nada al respecto? La puerta se abrió y el chino se sorprendió al ver entrar al que seria su padrastro.

-¿Lee? –

-Debemos hablar Rei.-

El mencionado se puso nervioso.

-¿Hablar? ¿Sucede algo raro? –

El chico se acerco hasta donde estaba el tocador, tomo el cepillo y lo paso por el largo cabello de Rei, comenzó a peinarlo en una trenza.

-No pensaba hablar, pero estoy preocupado. Se que tienes dolores de tu celo, pero no lo parece. Mas bien se que intentas ocultar algo, tu y el rubio se llevan extrañamente bien. Lo cual me parece sumamente sospechoso considerando que hasta hacer una semana tú no contabas con ningún amigo.-

-Max, ha hecho que me sienta en casa. Es una buena persona. –

-Pero no te deja solo ni un momento, ahora mismo no quería que entrara. Se que ocultan algo –

-Lee, estas imaginando cosas-

-Rei, no mientas más, no confías en mí. Pero soy docel como tu y se que tu aroma esta cambiando. Tu aura se vuelve un componente de otra aura, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-

El pelinegro palideció, simplemente desvió la mirada.

-¿No piensas en tu clan, en las consecuencias de ello? –

-¿Se lo has dicho a mi padre? –

-El debía saberlo, ¿por que crees que te envío esa mascara? Es el símbolo de tu traición.-

-Y así pretendes que confíe en ti cuando no has hecho mas que llevar intrigas a mi familia?-

-Rei yo no soy tu enemigo, me preocupo por ti y es mejor que sepa la verdad porque si tratas de ocultarlo mas, las consecuencias serian catastróficas. Deberías agradecer que abogara por ti. Tu castigo será reducido. Pero ese ser que llevas dentro de tu vientre debe desaparecer. Llegando a casa, veremos a los médicos para solucionar este problema. –

-No es un problema, es mi Hijo! – Rei se levanto de su asiento, alejándose – no es cualquier cosa, tiene vida y crece en mi – Llevo su mano a su vientre sintiendo una oleada de calor envolverle.

-Rei, entiende… si los Hiwatari se enteran que estas esperando un hijo ilegitimo, empezara la guerra. Obligaras a tu padre a luchar junto con todas las personas que te ayudaron.- Lee intento acercarse al chino- Por favor, piensa con claridad…-

-No, aunque lo digas no puedo dejarlo morir.-

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entonces con grandes pasos firmes e imponentes Xian entro hasta donde se encontraba Rei, dándole un golpe en la mejilla.

-controla tu guardián, estas haciendo un escandalo por nada y no voy a permitir que un bastardo llegue a la familia.-

Rei se sintió ofendido y desvió la mirada cubriendo su rostro. Su aura había incrementando poniendo alerta tanto a Max y Takao, los cuales estaban lejos de ahí.

-digas lo que digas, seguiré firme en mi decisión. – Miro a su padre –Si deseas humillarme hazlo, pero es mi hijo tu nunca habrías permitido que mi madre perdiera un hijo suyo. Es mi responsabilidad, pero lo traeré al mundo. Si decides matarme después no importa, a pesar de todo me vendiste como si fuera ganado a gente extraña sin importar lo que yo sentía.- Rei trato de caminar hacia la puerta de salida, no sin antes tomar la mascara que le fuera asignada – Esa boda es algo que tu me quieres imponer para salvarte, pero sabes que aun así, ellos buscan la manera de quedarse con nuestras tierras. – Rei miro a lee con un poco de dolor mezclado con amargura, pues el había sido el causante de aquella discusión. Drigger empezaba a tomar forma a su alrededor para poder protegerle pero una descarga de fuego apareció en el proceso, Rei salió por completo de la habitación siendo interceptado por Max, quien le envolvió en su propia aura para calmarlo y someter al guardián.

-Lee, deja de insistirle tomara su castigo y haremos lo posible por evitar que se den cuenta. Si la boda se celebra antes, nada podrá negar que ese hijo pueda ser el heredero que esperan-

-Mientras ellos no sepan de nuestras costumbres, no habría problema. Solo no seas tan duro con el. A pesar de todo Rei tiene algo de razón, lo que me preocupa es que aparezca el verdadero padre de la criatura-

-Si eso pasa simplemente lo eliminamos – Xian salió de la habitación y se encamino junto con lee hacia donde estaban todos los demás presentes. Dentro de poco empezaría la ceremonia.

Lo que nadie sabía era que todos los guardianes estaban inquietos, incluso Kai podía sentir la energía de Dranzer levemente agitada. Pensó que seria por la desesperación del momento y por las palabras de su abuelo restándole importancia.

Max estaba preparado esperando en el pasillo para poder salir hacia el jardín, Rei le acompañaba sintiéndose un poco mejor ahora, miraba al rubio quien se encontraba nervioso.

-Llego el momento –

-Lo se, Es normal estar tan nervioso? –

Rei sonrió y sujeto su mano.

-Claro que lo es, amas a ese chico por eso es que todo este evento te pone nervioso. Pero anda, ya sonó la música.-

El rubio asintió y después de un prolongado suspiro se encamino hacia la puerta por donde saldría. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en el, y obviamente todos empezaron a susurrar. Max tenia puesta una mascara blanca de porcelana, con bellos adornos dorados, esta se sujetaba por dos listones rojos en su cabeza. Con la seguridad característica del rubio, camino hasta donde estaba su prometido, quien al verle obviamente se extraño, pero era lo de menos, su atuendo era maravilloso y verle vestido así para el era suficiente. Cuando Max llego hasta donde se encontraba Takao se puso delante de el y se inclino como debía hacerlo con respeto. El sacerdote aguardaba y miro al Kinomiya, este se inclino hacia su prometido para quitarle aquella mascara.

-solo confía en mí – menciono en voz baja el rubio.

-Que estas haciendo? - pregunto el moreno, Sus voces solo eran pequeños susurros

-Salvando la dignidad de Rei-

-Me imagine algo así…- Takao suspiro e hizo lo que su prometido le indico. Dejo la mascara en manos de Judy que ahora estaba cerca de ambos y miro a Max, sujeto su mano para llevarlo ante el sacerdote. Quien empezó la ceremonia.

Kai estaba totalmente distraído pues aquello era irrelevante para el, tenían una cultura totalmente diferente a la que ellos pertenecían y lleno de tradiciones extrañas. De pronto una simple esencia llego a su nariz, un aroma familiar. Estaba atento a las presencias de todos pero no paso desapercibido ese instante donde el aroma de Rei se coló en el aire. Sin hacer mucho escandalo intento levantarse, acercándose a su abuelo.

-Debo ir al baño –

-como siempre eres demasiado imprudente muchacho. –

Xian les miro y con la mirada le indico a uno de sus sirvientes que le indicara por donde ir. El ruso agradeció el gesto y una vez que le indicaron donde se encontraba el lugar, le agradeció al sirviente indicándole que sabía como regresar. Fingió entrar en el baño, espero para poder concentrar un poco de dranzer y encontrar la poca presencia de Fai que el reconocía.

Rei permanecía en la habitación que Max habitaba, miraba a su alrededor los detalles simples con los que el rubio vivía, sonrió al darse cuenta que eran exactamente iguales. Se sentó al borde de la cama del rubio y se hecho dejando la mascara en la mesita a un lado de la cama. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el agotamiento, pensaba en la forma de escapar, de cuidar a su hijo sin ayuda de nadie, pero sabía que aquello era solo una idea descabellada. Suspiro resignado y sintió una pequeña onda de calor proveniente de su vientre, sonrió llevando una mano hacia donde aparecía aquella sensación tranquilizadora y se dejo llevar por esa agradable aura que le recordaba tanto a Alexei.

"Si tuviera un deseo, ese seria poder tener la fortaleza para salir adelante con este hijo. "Pensó.

La fuerte aura de Drigger envolvió su cuerpo cuidando esa pequeña energía que emanaba de su vientre, esa pequeña aura que poco a poco estaba combinando poderes.

Kai seguía intentando rastrear el aura de Fai, lo sentía y presentía que estaba cerca, así que invoco un par de esferas que se dedicarían a la búsqueda de su objetivo. Estas se expandieron por el aire siguiendo las órdenes de su guardián Dranzer.

La ceremonia continuaba, llegando a la parte final:

-Takao Kinomiya Aceptas a Max Mizuhara como tu legitimo esposo? – Preguntaba el sacerdote

El moreno asintió sujetando la mano de su prometido

-Acepto –

-Max Mizuhara, Aceptas a Takao Kinomiya para amarle y respetarle por el resto de sus vidas? –

-Acepto-

El sacerdote les entrego los anillos sagrados y ambos los colocaron en el dedo del otro. Max cerro los ojos sintiendo emanar esa cálida sensación que había sentido anterior mente, reconociendo a su guardián que antes no había despertado, lo mismo sucedía con Takao, solo que el moreno en ocasiones anteriores había sido ayudado por su guardián y ahora simplemente dejaba que el aura brotara de su ser rebosante de felicidad.

-Los dioses concedan la bendición para la reciente pareja y que los ancestros protejan esta unión. Para que jamás sean separados por la mano del hombre, bendiciones para la joven pareja –

Max miro a Takao y ambos se perdieron en ese instante, sellándolo justo con un beso. El despliegue de ambas auras, provoco la unión de dos guardianes, provocando un equilibrio para la protección. El dragón de Takao se movió en lo alto del cielo esperando a la tortuga perteneciente a Max, ambos guardianes se perdieron adentrando en la casa sin que nadie lo notara, nadie excepto aquellos que podrían ser capaces de mirarlos.

Rei aun tirado sobre la cama pudo sentir el viento sobre su cabello pero no pudo moverse, su cuerpo no se lo permitía. El fuego emano de su vientre provocando una tercera unión envolviendo a ambos espíritus sellándolos en el característico Ying y Yang.

Tanto Max como Takao sintieron esa descarga de energía e inconscientemente con ayuda de sus guardianes sellaron el poder dentro de Rei. Ambos se separaron y miraron a su alrededor, la gente aplaudía por el termino de la ceremonia, sus familias les felicitaban. Max se acerco para sujetarse a Takao de su brazo.

-Te sientes bien? –

-no, debemos ir con el. –

-Está protegido, no es necesario –

-siento que hay algo más que eso-

-intentare buscar la forma de escapar para vernos con el. Todos van al salón para el banquete, aprovechemos-

El rubio asintió y tras persuadir a los demás, ambos se encaminaron a la casa, siguieron el camino hasta la habitación de Max, Rei estaba de pie enfrente del tocador sin decir nada.

-Rei –

-Max, deberías estar en tu banquete, precisamente estaba alistándome para ir-Menciono el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a el rubio.

-Te encuentras bien? –

-De que hablas?. Anda vamos a tu celebración. – Rei sujeto la mano del rubio –Todos están esperándoles, no deben perder el tiempo conmigo-

-sentiste el despliegue de poder?-

-Mm sentí un incremento de energía, Drigger me protegió así que no me paso nada. Porque estamos hablando de esto. Vamos, es tu boda. – Rei sujeto a Max de los hombros y lo empujaba hacia la puerta.-Oh es verdad – Rei soltó al rubio para acudir al tocador y tomar la mascara que se le había proporcionado. La miro un leve instante luego regreso con el rubio mientras colocaba la mascara.

-Rei, no es necesario que la uses aun- Menciono el moreno

-no te preocupes, mi padre lo ordeno, tengo que hacerlo. Lee dice que cuando llegue a casa, podrán solucionar lo que me marco, así que no tiene importancia si la uso ahora o después-

Max palideció y sujeto a Rei de los hombros.

-Es que no recuerdas que paso? – Takao le miraba incrédulo, Max nunca perdía la razón menos en momentos así. La voz del rubio sonaba desesperada. Rei solo le contemplaba detrás de la mascara sin emitir palabra, al parecer no recordaba lo que había pasado.

-Escape de casa fui atrapado para cumplir con mi deber, se me castigara una vez que regresemos a mi tierra y debo portar esta mascara como símbolo de traición.-

Max no pudo decir nada mas, simplemente vio como es que Rei cruzaba la puerta y caminaba por el pasillo.

-Max, que paso? –

-No tengo idea, pero debo investigarlo. El despliegue de energía debió hacer algo con su memoria.-

Ambos salieron de la habitación siguiendo al Pelinegro.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La búsqueda de Kai no había dado ningún fruto, el aroma que había llegado hasta el comenzó a disiparse haciendo que se sintiera desesperado. Había regresado a donde su abuelo y desde entonces permaneció cerca, mirando, esperando volver a sentir algún indicio de Fai. Su abuelo hablaba con los principales líderes, aquello comenzaba a cansarle, se aburría. Estaba por salir de la sala cuando noto una mariposa roja volando entre las personas, era inusual verlas. De donde el provenía no existían, eran tierras frías así que le llamo tanto la atención que simplemente se dejo guiar, llegando a uno de los tantos jardines de la enorme casa. Era un lugar tranquilo tenia un pequeño estanque, donde pasaba un puente para llegar al otro lado de la casa. La mariposa le guio hasta ese lugar, a lo lejos pudo escuchar unas voces por lo que se escondió detrás de los arbustos mas próximos.

-Es hora –

-Estas seguro de que esto esta bien, no veo a Rei dispuesto.-

-No podemos aplazar mas el tiempo. Ellos llegaron para poder formalizar el compromiso y en 3 días, Celebraremos una boda.-

-Es tu hijo, pero el tiene razón, lo tratas como un objeto.-

-No es así, porque se empeñan en hacerme ver como el malo? – Xian se aparto de su esposo alejándose lo más posible. – Ve por el, ya es tiempo –

Le regreso sus pasos hacia la casa sin siquiera ocultar su enojo, Kai solo pudo escucharles detrás de los arbustos. Era demasiado extraño aquel comportamiento, escucho voces nuevamente y tras ocultarse pudo ver como la mariposa cruzaba frente a sus ojos la siguió con la mirada, aquella mariposa fue a terminar en la espalda de quien acompañaba al chico que recién había entrado. Tenia el cabello atado en una trenza, su traje era similar al del rubio docel que acababa de casarse. El aroma que provenía de aquel sujeto le hizo sentir un leve cosquilleo, Intento acercarse pero algo en el no se lo permitió. Dio la vuelta para regresar a donde se celebraba el banquete y si tenía esa corazonada, quizás su abuelo tenia razón.

&&&&%%%%%%%&&&&&&&%%%%%%

-Date prisa ¡idiota!

-ya voy… no tienes porque insultarme. ¿Porque tanta prisa? ¿Crees que el testarudo de tu primo se escapará de nuevo? por favor estamos en el sitio mas seguro de la región.

-lo es, pero no para un guardián. Kai tiene esa ave la cual puede hacer muchas cosas. Y como es un mocoso aún…

-¿temes que entre en frenesí?

-podría ser posible - el pelirrojo se lleva la mano a la barbilla pensativo - pero por suerte, el que tuviera esa actividad física sirvió para que Dranzer estuviera bajo control.

-¿Por qué no le dejamos esa misión al idiota de Romero?

-porque Romero no es un ser capaz de controlar nada. Además recuerda que nuestra tarea es…

-Mantener al príncipe a salvo, aun a costa de nuestras vidas. - Boris suspiró fastidiado, no le gustaba nada cuando su pareja se ponía nervioso. Era como tratar con una mula por lo terco que se ponía, pero al menos esta vez no estaban en medio de un bosque a merced de los berrinches del crio. Detuvo su marcha de repente, esto no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo quien volvió unos pasos hasta el.

-¿Sucede algo? - los ojos azules del pelirrojo trataron de escudriñar la mente del otro, quien solo negó con la cabeza. - no mientas… También lo sentiste… el aura del tigre se hizo mas débil.

-no es eso…

-¿entonces? demonios tenemos que darnos prisa - Boris tomó la mano de Yuriv y lo acercó hacia el. Estaban solos en el pasillo así que en un movimiento rápido el pelirrojo sintió un cálido beso en sus labios. - eres un tonto… si deseabas besarme solo debiste pedirlo - estaba sonrojado, Boris sonrío.-

-entonces no habría sido espontaneo.

-Touchè. - ambos rusos se miraron a los ojos y después de suspirar caminaron nuevamente por el pasillo buscando al pequeño príncipe que se les había perdido de vista, sin darse cuenta ambos iban tomados de la mano.

%&&&&&%%%%%%%&&&&&&%%%%&&&&%%%&&&%%

Kai miraba los arreglos del salón donde estaba el banquete. Una vez mas era una fiesta aburrida llena de gente rica que solo velaba sus intereses monetarios dejando de lado a las personas que necesitaban de su ayuda. Los Mizuhara contaban con una numerosa cantidad de sirvientes, que curiosamente no lucían tan sombríos como los que había en su palacio. Voltaire era muy severo con los esclavos, y siempre uno de ellos terminaba siendo cruelmente castigado por alguna falta por mínima que fuera. Wyatt también era un esclavo pero habían crecido juntos, haciendo a Kai pensar que seria como un amigo.

"Claro, un amigo que se vendía por decirle a su abuelo lo que había hecho" Pensó. El brillante resplandor de la ropa de una mujer le hizo volver a la realidad. Su abuelo bebía mientras charlaba con algunos de los nobles del clan Kon. Parecía que estaban cerrando un contrato de compraventa, y Kai era el producto a vender. Por un momento se preguntó si el otro chico pensaba lo mismo que él… ser un objeto usado para reproducción. Su nodriza se lo había dicho, _"usted solo debe hacer lo que tiene que hacer, ¿que importa el amor?_ Una vez mas pensó en Fai, y en ese chico que tenía demasiado parecido con el.

-¿disfrutas la fiesta primito? - Yuriv se había sentado a su lado haciendo que su primo pusiera los ojos en blanco sin responderle. El pelirrojo solo trató de comerse su coraje, pero realmente la actitud de Kai era desagradable.

\- ¿nervioso? por fin vas a conocer a tu prometido - El aludido se sobresaltó un poco pero intentó controlarse - podrás ignorarme todo el tiempo pero bien sabes que digo la verdad. - Tala bebió de su copa sin dejar de mirar a su primo este lo continuaba ignorando. - maldito desplumado… tienes suerte de tener este destino.

-¿suerte? - Kai volteó a ver a su primo quien le dirigió una fría mirada.- ¿llamas suerte el casarme con alguien que no conozco? soy como un objeto de intercambio.

-Exacto eso eres. Pero al morir tu abuelo podrás ser el dueño del imperio que estamos construyendo.

-¿estamos? me suena a manada.

-El viejo se ha esforzado mucho por esto… ten mas respeto. - Voltaire aun seguía platicando con los otros parecía que estaba molesto ¿acaso los estaba escuchando? Kai bebió un poco de su copa y el liquido de esta le raspó la garganta. Tala sonrío.

\- olvidaba que no has probado de este licor. Es especialidad de los Kinomiya. - Kai tomó una servilleta e intentó disimular el ataque de tos que sentía respiró hondo tres veces y la molestia se fue. Boris miraba divertido todo.

Los novios hicieron aparición en el salón, la sala se llenó de aplausos para los contrayentes. Kai observó a la pareja, no debían ser mas grandes que el. Realmente se veían como unos niños. Kai sacudió la cabeza y pensó que esta boda era arreglada nuevamente. _"Pobres chiquillos obligados a casarse"._ Como si Tala le leyera el pensamiento comento

\- Se nota que los recién casados se aman - Kai gruñó. - Vamos, solo míralos no han soltado sus manos-

-debe ser por tradición. Tienen costumbres diferentes.- Yuriv sonrío maliciosamente. Kai estaba equivocado pero el no tenía porque decirle que Takao y Max se amaban desde antes de su compromiso. Fue una verdadera fortuna que ambos fueran unidos en matrimonio.

-necesito aire. - Kai se levantó pero sintió una garra aprisionándolo -

-lo lamento pero ya viene tu prometido. - Kai miró hacia Yuriv quien lo miró fijamente a los ojos. - no lo hagas esperar mas, te aseguro que no será tan malo. - Kai puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró alejándose un poco del pelirrojo, sentía una enorme necesidad de salir de ahí como si algo nuevamente lo llamara. Un hombre con ropas bordadas del clan de los Kon se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia el centro del salón. Era Xian, el líder de los Kon, Kai volteó hacia su abuelo y este le indicó con un gesto que se pusiera de pie. Kai lo hizo y avanzó detrás de su abuelo colocándose junto a los dos mayores.

-Este día es de dicha y felicidad para los clanes Kinomiya y Mizuhara… pero también lo será para Los Kon y los Hiwatari. - Voltaire tosió un poco y Xian corrigió para no crear problemas - para los Hiwatari y los Kon. Mi único hijo y heredero de todo lo que poseemos se desposará con el nieto del señor Voltaire Hiwatari. - la sala enmudeció al instante, algunos nobles de los Kon miraban consternados. Kai miró hacia el líder de los Kon, se veía cansado como si algo le preocupara. Un joven de rasgos muy finos que vestía un ropaje que sería ideal para una chica lo miraba intensamente ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? El ruso comenzaba a sentirse enfermo. La puerta del salón se abrió y dio paso a una persona ricamente vestida. El traje estaba bordado con los símbolos del clan, poco a poco la figura se acercó mas al centro, algunos soltaron algunas exclamaciones al mirar que este llevaba una mascara. Kai le vio acercarse y sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza. Dranzer comenzaba a inquietarse a tal grado que sentía un enorme calor rodeándole. La pareja Kinomiya-Mizuhara observaba nerviosamente el encuentro. - Les presento a mi primogénito Rei Kon, que los guardianes bendigan este enlace. - Xian tomó la mano de su hijo y la de Kai haciendo que se sujetaran el uno al otro. Kai sintió su sangre hervir, una sensación familiar le invadió pero no era capaz de reconocerla. Por su parte el chico de la mascara no parecía mostrar emociones. Voltaire sonrió satisfecho aunque estaba algo extrañado por la mascara. Kai dio unos pasos hacia adelante llevando a su "prometido" Pero la gente no aplaudía… esto era como un funeral, Kai veía como algunos de los Kon murmuraban entre si. Tala estaba serio, como si supiera algo. Entonces, no pudiendo soportar mas Kai soltó la mano de su prometido.

-lo lamento. Yo no puedo hacer esto.

-¿Qué haz dicho?

-lo siento abuelo. Pero no puedo obligar a esta persona a que se case conmigo. Si tanto deseas lo de los Kon ¿Por qué no te desposas tu mismo con el?

-Max… -

-Shhhh silencio Takao, aun no es el momento.-

-nos estás humillando jovencito. - Voltaire miraba hacia Xian quien estaba atento a lo que decía el joven príncipe no dándole crédito a sus palabras- creo que el clima te esta afectando.

-quizás tiene razón… - Xian se llevó las manos a la boca, Voltaire miró severamente a su nieto y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo. - Debes darle el anillo muchacho hazlo ya!

-no quiero.

-harás lo que yo digo.

-yo no puedo desposarlo porque… yo ya conocí el verdadero amor. -

-no digas tonterías. En cuanto veas el rostro de tu prometido cambiarás de opinión. -

-no se podrá hacer eso señor. - Xian comenzaba a temblar abrumado - hasta el día de la boda.

-¿sufre de alguna deformidad? porque si es así…

-Para nada, ¡mi hijo es perfecto! - Xian tomó aire intentando calmarse - es solo que la tradición marca que solo hasta la boda podrán verse. La cual será en tres días…

-ummmphh esta bien, anda muchacho toma el anillo. No me obligues a darte una lección. - Kai tomó una vez más la mano de Rei y sintiendo una extraña descarga… Dranzer no dejaba seguir inquieto pero algo le impedía comunicarse. Abrió la cajita y puso el anillo en la mano del enmascarado. Este parecía un autómata, no mostró interés en la joya en su dedo, simplemente se inclino en forma de agradecimiento.

Max se había movido hacia sus sirvientes, junto con los del clan Kinomiya, pidiendo que se mezclaran entre los invitados y comenzaran a aplaudir en cuanto fuera el momento. Guiados por los aplausos la gente alrededor no pudo menos que empezar a felicitar a la joven pareja.

-Que continúe la fiesta – Esta vez fue el Padre de Max quien dio la orden para que la música comenzara a sonar, los presentes por un momento dejaron el cuchicheo y se pusieron a celebrar.

Max y Takao se alejaron de la sala. Xian y Voltaire seguían hablando sobre el enlace matrimonial en presencia de los dos involucrados. Rei solo miraba a su padre aun con la mascara puesta y Kai seguía con esa inquietud que le estaba obligando a salir de la habitación.

-todo esta listo, en cuanto lleguemos a nuestras tierras la boda estará preparada. –

-no pienso perder el tiempo, por lo tanto partiremos todos juntos, ordene a mis caballeros que llevasen lo necesario para irnos con ustedes en cuanto termine la celebración.-

-Eso me parece lo mejor, así no podrán perderse... La boda se celebrara en la casa principal en el límite con los Kinomiya.-

Escuchar las palabras del líder, le hicieron desconfiar al Mayor de los Hiwatari.

-Pensé que serian directamente en el lugar donde viven, sus tierras –

-Así es, ahí es donde iremos.

-Perfecto.-

Xian no permitiría que un extranjero pisara las verdaderas tierras de los Kon, en cualquier caso solo el heredero e hijo de Rei seria capaz de llegar hasta el lugar. Pues son tierras sagradas las cuales ni el mismo permitiría ser ultrajadas. Ambos seguían hablando sobre los preparativos, Kai comenzó a desesperarse, pues el joven a su lado no comentaba nada, parecía dispuesto a seguir con aquella imposición sin dar opinión.

-disculpen –

La voz del joven ruso llamo la atención de los mayores.

-Quisiera un momento a solas con mi prometido.-

-Eso no es posible, seria una falta para el dejarlos a solas. La gente comenzara a decir cosas – Menciono Xian

-Me casare con el, es normal que quiera charlar con el, saber que le gusta y otras cosas que hacen las personas antes de vivir el uno con el otro.-

-Kai- Menciono Voltaire amenazante

-Al menos merezco ese derecho, por obedecer tus órdenes.-

Xian lo pensó un poco, estaba tan nervioso que no sabia como responder, Voltaire suspiro fastidiado. Su nieto estaba siendo caprichoso y lo sabía.

-Déjales hablar, no lograra nada mas que saber algunos pocos datos de tu hijo.- El mayor miro a su nieto – no quiero mas cosas como esta después Kai-

-como digas abuelo –

Y con esas palabras Xian hablo a uno de sus sirvientes para que les condujera a una de las salas de estar de la gran casa. Ambos prometidos salieron detrás del sirviente, quien tras dejar que entraran a la habitación les dejo a solas.

Rei paseo por la habitación hasta sentarse en uno de los amplios sillones que adornaban la habitación, suspiro para tranquilizarse pues su cuerpo se sentía tenso.

El ruso observaba la habitación contemplando las decoraciones, observando de vez en cuando al chico de la mascara quien no parecía encontrar un lugar fijo, tuvo que cambiar de un sillón al otro. Con esa mascara Kai no estaba seguro si lo estaba viendo o solo le ignoraba. Suspiró un poco y se sentó justo frente a su "prometido" la inquietud de Dranzer lo estaba volviendo loco.

\- Sabes? esto es raro - el enmascarado ladeó la cabeza, parecía mirarle - no me malinterpretes pero es incomodo hablar con alguien que lleva una mascara. ¿Eres una clase de monstruo?

Rei negó moviendo su rostro hacia ambos lados, estiró su mano hasta donde estaba la de su futuro esposo y la tomo entre las suyas.

\- Son nuestras costumbres, así como tú tienes las tuyas. – Menciono mientras le mostraba el anillo en su dedo - En mi pueblo hay varias creencias. Aunque en este caso es un poco en parte de los deseos de mi padre -

\- y ¿dentro de esas costumbres está el casarte con alguien que no conoces?- Kai se acercó mas- este matrimonio es una farsa … yo ya le entregué mi corazón a otra persona … ¿ aun así seguirás con esto?

Rei simplemente guardo sus palabras, su guardián comenzaba a inquietarse, haciendo que se sintiera incómodo. Sin embargo no perdió la compostura.

-Los matrimonios son arreglados y no siempre se ama en un principio. Esta unión es una alianza para que no exista la guerra. ¿Tu sacrificarías a gente inocente por no aceptar está boda? Yo no quiero que mi gente muera por mi causa

Kai de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que el otro chico le decía era muy cierto, además ese timbre de voz le resultaba muy familiar. - yo tampoco deseo eso… - Su guardián comenzaba a inquietarse - aún así es mejor que sepas la verdad, no voy a mentirte.¿ No tienes un sueño diferente? ¿ en algún momento de tu vida no conociste a alguien que te hiciera sentir especial aunque sea por un instante?

Sus palabras hicieron que el chino se estremeciera intentando recordar lo que había perdido, la energía de Drigger estaba por liberarse, pero un fuego le rodeó conteniéndole, haciendo que se detuviera.

-yo... Amo mi familia. Mi pueblo todos ellos son especiales -... – su mente comenzaba a ser un caos

 _"Mentira...sabes de sobra que amas a una sola persona, ese sentimiento vive en ti y lo escondiste para no traicionar a tu clan. "_ Esa voz interna hizo que Rei dudará de sus palabras, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

El ruso le observaba notando que de pronto frotaba sus manos nerviosamente, como si tuviera una lucha interna. - ¿te sientes bien? – en su memoria apareció un recuerdo que le hizo relacionar aquella reacción con las acciones del chico que amaba, era algo que Fai había hecho cuanto estaba con el – Bueno, creo que es buen momento de poner las cosas en claro ¿te parece? la boda será en tres días, y desgraciadamente debemos consumar ese matrimonio. ¿ sabes a que me refiero? - Rei estaba en la misma posición, quizás mirándole detrás de la mascara - Da igual no puedo saber si estás de acuerdo o no, no puedo ver tus ojos. – El ruso se acercò por completo a Rei para tratar de ver por esas pequeñas aberturas de la mascara, buscando los ojos del otro. Al poco tiempo se separo por no alcanzar a lograr su cometido. - ummmmm es inútil ni siquiera se de que color son tus ojos. ¿Puedes verme bien? -

\- ¿Cambiaría algo si sabes el color de mis ojos? - Rei se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia una puerta que daba al jardín. Cerro dicha puerta y se giró hacia Kai - si me miras, ¿dejaras de comportarte así y asumirás tu responsabilidad? - Rei se acerco poco a poco hacia el

El latido del corazón del ruso se acelero, el aroma que percibió del enmascarado le resultaba conocida. levantó una mano hacia la mascara y la pasó por un costado de esta. - lamento mi comportamiento pero tengo el derecho de saber con quien estaré el resto de mi vida… o hasta que …- Kai guardo silencio desviando la mirada - olvídalo.

Rei sujeto la mano de su prometido, sintió nuevamente esa descarga dentro de él. Cerró los ojos suspirando. - Nunca olvidamos a quien amamos. Puedo darte la confianza para conocerme pero si los demás saben que he roto el voto de castigo. La pena sería la muerte. Estarías dispuesto a guardar este secreto? - Rei pasó saliva y abrió sus ojos _"Pensará que eres un monstruo si sabe la verdad, piénsalo dos veces "_ Su voz interna aún tenía conflictos, haciendo que su cabeza girará. - Amas a alguien, yo solo te serviría para mantener la paz. Tan solo no pienses que soy un monstruo... Por favor - sus ojos dejaron caer dos lágrimas, aquellas que representaban lo que una vez sintió por alguien. Ese alguien que estaba perdido en sus memorias

Kai tomó la mano de Rei y la llevó a sus labios para besarla. Aquel acto provoco que el chino se estremeciera - eres muy noble ¿te lo habían dicho? - el ruso suspiro y acaricio la suave mano del pelinegro - por ahora será mejor no ver tu rostro, creo en tus palabras y no deseo ser la desgracia de otra persona mas - Kai miró fijamente hacia los pequeños agujeros de la máscara. – se que suena a locura pero debo decirte que me resultas familiar, se que yo nunca he visto a los de tu clan. Pero esa es la sensación que me provoca tu presencia. –

El ruso soltó la mano del chino - Regresa con tu padre no quiero que tenga un motivo para castigarte – de pronto una imagen de Fai lo invadió como si fuera un aviso - Fai… - susurro, el enmascarado pareció no escucharlo. - ¿Por qué los de tu clan tienen este… - no terminó de decir la frase cuando Max apareció en la habitación por una puerta secreta, llevaba un servicio de té. Takao lo seguía cargando otra charola. – creo que es hora de que comas algo. Yo debo volver con los míos. - Kai se dio la media vuelta y dejó la habitación por la puerta donde habían entrado. Sentía su corazón casi salir de su pecho. Al besar la mano de Rei recordó el dulce aroma de Fai, sintió un dolor en su pecho nuevamente recordando las palabras de su abuelo y salió corriendo hasta el jardín dejó que unas pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaran por su mejilla. Sencillamente no podía creer que fue parte de un engaño, cuando para el aquello fue una real y sincera entrega, aun cuando se fuera sin decirle nada. Quería creer que tendría un motivo demasiado fuerte para no darle explicaciones.

Tras la partida del ruso, Rei se dejó caer al piso en el lugar que se encontraba que estaba, la máscara cayo en ese instante rompiéndose en el suelo. Sus lágrimas no habían cesado al contrario, sentía que su pecho dolía cada vez más, sintiéndose vacío, triste y con la sensación de que estaba perdiendo algo muy importante. Max se acerco para abrazarle

\- Tranquilo Rei, todo está bien –

-No... No está bien. Duele, duele cada vez que me toca. No puedo recordar, esa voz en mi cabeza me dice tantas cosas - Mencionaba aún llorando. Una extraña energía salió de el rodeándole, formando una mariposa y transportándose a la puerta por donde salió Kai agitando sus alas, Rei pareció calmarse. Takao y Max lo notaron mirándose el uno al otro. La mariposa llena de energía siguió a Kai hasta donde se encontraba, se posó ante sus ojos llamando su atención.

\- oh eres tu de nuevo… - Kai miraba la mariposa mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas- ¿me dirás donde está Fai? – La energía solo revoloteaba - obviamente no lo harás - suspiro - la mariposa se poso en su nariz provocando que el ruso cerrara los ojos. La forma de la mariposa desapareció rodeando al ruso, envolviéndolo en esa cálida energía, una tenue voz sonó en su mente, parecía irreal pero la recordaba claramente.

" _Nunca dudes de mi, aunque no te pueda ver. Siempre te llevo en mi corazón"_

-Fai – menciono el ruso

" _Nos encontraremos, quizás no de la forma que esperas. Solo, por favor. No me odies"_

&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max dejo a Rei el sillón recostado. -Creo que si mi visión no es la equivocada el es el fénix y por eso es que Rei está así. Su desesperación es tanta que su propio guardián está sellando esos recuerdos por protección y me preocupa. Todos empezarán a pedir explicaciones. –

\- se que el principito tiene guardianes a su alrededor y obviamente no permitirán un paso negativo. No debemos dejarlo solo - Rei se levantó de su lugar, tocando su cabeza. Miro un punto fijo en puerta del jardín y se acerco a esta.

-Rei, debes descansar. –

-estoy bien Max, solo quiero un poco de aire fresco - Rei abrió la puerta corrediza, llevo sus manos hacia el peinado que le habían hecho y soltó aquel arreglo, dejando que su cabello cayera sobre su espalda. Suspiro y perdió la mirada en el cielo obscuro de aquel día, las estrellas comenzaron a brillar en lo alto. –Saben, siento que he olvidado algo importante. Mi pecho duele cada vez que intento saber como llegue hasta aquí. – Rei miro a Max quien parecía comprender ese sentimiento – Siento que paso algo y que perdí tanto con ello que no puedo recuperar lo que era.

-Rei, hay varias cosas que debes saber. – Max se acerco para sujetar su mano y girar la palma hacia arriba. En una muestra de su poder, Max cerro los ojos y concentro toda su energía en lo que deseaba mostrar, el agua mas próxima era la del estanque en el jardín, unas cuantas gotas salieron de el para acercarse hasta donde estaban sus manos y una pequeña esfera de agua se formo entre ambas. Max miro a Rei y este solo sonrío, la esfera se vio rodeada de pequeños relámpagos. Fue entonces que un suave viento se unió a la demostración, haciendo que la esfera saliera hacia el jardín disparada. Max miro a su prometido y este solo le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, el rubio suspiro.

-Yo Max líder del clan, Mizuhara poseo el guardián de la Tortuga, capaz de controlar el agua y tener predicciones. -

-Takao , líder del Clan Kinomiya, Poseo el guardián del dragón, controlo el viento y soy escudo protector.-

Max miro a Rei y sujeto sus manos

-Somos los protectores de Drigger, El guardián del trueno líder de los Kon. Nuestro deber es protegerte, cuidarte y ayudarte a prevalecer nuestro mundo. Nosotros vamos a ayudarte, pero jamás te diremos que hacer. Respetaremos tus decisiones y cuidaremos tus intereses.-

Rei sonrío al escucharle y podía sentir la energía de Drigger recorriendo su cuerpo, de pronto un leve tono carmesí rodeo el aura de Drigger, formando una espiral de fuego, haciendo que rei cayera de rodillas nuevamente siendo sujetado por el rubio.

-Esa energía, no me deja ser libre –

El rubio titubeo un instante y miro a su ahora esposo, ambos asintieron.

-Rei, Esa energía pertenece a otro guardián. Uno que ahora esta dentro de ti.- el pelinegro le miro sorprendido

-Que dices? –

-tienes un poco de energía de otro guardián dentro de ti. Su función es … proteger el ser vivo que llevas contigo- dicho esto el moreno se inclino para ayudarles a ambos a levantarse. Caminaron al sillón mas próximo dejando a Rei en el. Max sirvió un poco de te y el pelinegro sorbió un poco. Takao les miraba mientras comía unos cuantos bocadillos.

-Lo que Takao quiere decir es que. Tendrás un hijo de un portador. Por eso es que su energía puede someterte, por lo menos hasta que nazca.-

Rei llevo su mano a su vientre, sintiendo ese calor envolverle.

-Llevo…. Dentro…- miro a Max alarmado – Es por eso verdad? – Max no supo responder, no entendía a que se refería – ¿Es por eso que llevo la mascara?, mi padre lo sabe y pretende hacer que pierda este ser –

-Rei te lo dije antes, no se detendrá hasta evitar que te descubran. Por eso la boda será en tres días, quizás antes si logra convencer a los Hiwatari, para que no tenga que explicarles que tu traicionaste a tu clan y te involucraste con un forastero –

Rei se llevo las manos al rostro.

-Por eso todos me miraban y me señalaban, lo saben –

-Por ahora es mejor que sigas sus indicaciones, comprenderá que no puede matar a un ser vivo, menos que pertenezca a tu linaje- continuo el rubio

Rei se quedo pensando, trataba de recordar aquello que sucedió y que le tenia en esa situación, sin embargo su mente no le permitía recordar, solo provocaba enormes vacíos en su pecho, haciendo doloroso el proceso. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-No se porque, pero …. Siento un vacío, algo me falta . Me enamore de esa persona? –

Takao y Max se miraron sin comprender. Fue el moreno el que respondió.

-no lo sabemos, pero te puedo asegurar que te preocupaste mucho por el.-

-Antes de que pasara lo que hizo que no le recordaras. Estabas tan pensativo, anhelabas algo. Yo siento que comenzabas a darte cuenta de lo que sentías. Pero ahora, no sabemos quien fue esa persona. Solo espero que en el futuro puedas encontrarlo y no sentir ningún remordimiento.-

-nosotros te ayudaremos.-

Rei limpio sus lagrimas y solo se abrazo a Max, necesitaba tranquilizarse, la energía fluyendo de el comenzaba a darle calor, demasiado…provocando que todo a su alrededor de su vista fuera borroso. Cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por la suave caricia de Max en su espalda, al poco tiempo se quedo dormido.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Bueno se que tarde en actualizar y espero que valiera la pena XD**

 **Aome no me mates!**

 **Espero sus opiniones. :P saludos**


End file.
